Tainted Perfection
by Edwards-Ebed
Summary: RoyxEd It's the usual aggressive tension between the two alchemists, but when the famous Fullmetal Alchemist goes missing, it is up to the others to find him before it is too late and Ed's captor reprieves him of life.
1. Party Animals

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist! Wish I did...But I don't.

* * *

**

Chapter one: Party Animal

Ed and Al sat in their room bored out of their minds. Ed was reading a book on advanced Transmutation and Al was staring out the window. It was mid-afternoon, the

sun was beaming through the window, pigeons were hanging on the windowsill, and besides the fact that it felt a hundred degrees outside, it was a nice day all in all.

A knock on the door broke the silence. Al stood up and answered the door.

It was one of the military recruits.

"Edward Elric?" The man asked, as he looked past Al to the blonde with his feet propped up on a chair.

Ed shut his book and stood up. Walking over to the door, he yawned and stated,

"That's me."

"Colonel Mustang asked that I deliver this to you," he said as he handed a letter to Ed.

As the Fullmetal Alchemist opened the letter and began to read it, the recruit continued,

"He wants you to attend the military ball that's tonight at seven o'clock."

Ed looked up at the man.

"So it reads," was the reply.

He sighed and folded the letter back. He glanced at Al who was still standing beside him.

"And what of Al?"

"Um…Colonel Mustang asked that it just be you. Sorry."

"Oh! I don't mind, Ed. You should go. At least you'll have something to do," Alphonse explained to his brother.

"Are you sure, Al? I mean, you don't mind being here alone?"

"Not at all! I can go about the town."

Ed sighed again and looked up at the officer once more.

"Well…alright then. But I don't have anything nice to wear," Ed shrugged with his eyes closed.

The man thought as if he were trying to remember something.

"Oh, yes. Colonel also told me to tell you if you didn't have anything to wear that there's a man at the end of 4th street that could rent you a tuxedo."

"Well, alright then. Thanks."

Ed closed the door and the footsteps were heard by the man that just left the stoop. He sighed and read over the letter again. He glanced at Al and stated,

"Wanna go help me find a tux?"

Al seemed to jump at the opportunity to help his brother.

Upon arriving at the shop, the two brothers noticed that it looked rundown compared to the other stores. A bell went off when they entered and they began to take a look around at all the suits. Ed fooled around and took a dress off one of the racks and pretended to be a girl, making Al laugh.

They took a look at all the tuxedos until Al came upon a black and white one that was just Ed's size.

"What about this one, brother?" Al asked, showing his brother the suit.

Ed came up to it and looked at it, inspecting every crease and stitch.

"That one has yet to be rented out," an old voice called behind the two boys.

The man looked about in his sixties. He had a gray hair, a bald spot on the top, a gray mustache, small brown eyes, and wrinkles in his forehead and from smiling.

"It's a nice tux," Ed replied, drawing his eyes back to the suit.

"It's one of my better models. You could try it on and see if it fits. There's a dressing room in the back," the old man explained.

"Sounds good."

Al handed Ed the tuxedo and the blonde walked to the back. The dressing room was very old fashioned. It was an old wooden door and walls.

Ed took off his coat and shirt, replacing it with the tuxedo top. Kicking off his shoes, he removed his pants to put the suit pants on. He put on some black leather shoes that were already inside to changing room.

As he opened the door, he fixed the cuffs of his shirt and straightened it out.

"How's it look?" He asked the old man and his brother who turned their attention to him.

"I like it!" Al exclaimed.

"It looks very good on you. But there's something missing."

The man went back behind the counter and pulled out an old box. Removing the lid, he took out a red tie that lay within.

"Try this on."

He handed it to Ed. It took Ed a couple minute before he finally got the tie right and he then buttoned his jacket back up.

"Okay now?"

"Now that's perfect," the old man smiled.

"Great! I'll take it," Ed laughed as he went back into the changing room to put his other clothes back on.

He paid for the suit and Ed and Al left to head back.

Then they arrived, Ed looked at the clock and noticed that it was already five-thirty. They had taken more time than he thought looking for a tux. He went straight to the bathroom and started to get ready.

It wasn't until six-fifteen that he exited the bathroom. Al was reading a book when he came out.

"So, am I good to go?" Ed asked as he made sure there was no lint on the outfit.

"You look great, Ed. But uh…if you don't mind me asking, how are you planning on getting there?"

"I was gonna take the bus."

He looked at the clock.

"I better get going. It's a long ride. Are you sure you don't mind not going?" Ed asked with a raised brow.

"Not at all! You should go have fun. I'll be walking about the town until then. Okay?"

Ed nodded. He said goodbye to his brother and left.

It was going to be a fifteen minute walk to the bus stop and Ed sighed knowing this. But he pushed the thoughts away and started walking. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked up into the sky which had already grown dark.

He was almost half-way there when he heard a beep from behind.

He stopped and turned around to see Roy Mustang in a jeep coming up on him. He slowed to a stop and looked at the fifteen-year-old.

"You clean-up pretty well," Roy stated blandly.

Before Ed could argue, Roy continued.

"Jump in. Unless you want to take the bus," he offered.

Ed gave a glare to Roy but didn't protest. He went around to the passenger side and got in. Roy hit the gas and started driving.

After ten minutes of driving, Ed thought it was too quiet and was going to enlighten the mood (or try) but Roy started first.

"I was surprised you would even go to the ball."

Ed looked at the older man.

"Why?"

"Because I figured that you wouldn't want to be around a bunch of military personnel at once," Mustang replied as he stole a quick glance at the boy sitting next to him.

"If I told you it was because I was bored, would you believe me?" Ed asked with a weary smile.

Roy did an odd half-smile.

"More than you think."

Ed went silent again as he tried to think of something to ask relating to the subject.

"If you thought I wouldn't go, why did you invite me in the first place?" Ed pondered as he crossed his arms.

"Because everyone else had already been invited by someone else. I was the only one who hadn't asked anyone so I figured I see if anyone had already told you about it. Looks like I have good-timing."

"Or really bad-timing. However you want to look at it," Ed shrugged with a snort. "After all, it's obvious I wasn't exactly the top person on your list to take."

"Actually I was planning on asking you anyway. I was just too busy and never got around to it until this afternoon."

Ed hid his face as it turned a small tint of red.

_Why am I blushing? It's Mustang! Why am I so nervous all of the sudden?_ Ed asked himself and wasn't sure on the answer.

"Ed?" Mustang asked as he looked over. "Why'd you just go quiet all of the sudden?"

"Eh? No reason!" He stated nervously as he shook his hand.

They finally came upon the building in which the ball was being held. To Ed it looked more like a palace!

They walked up stone steps and entered two giant doors that had carvings of heaven and hell on it. When they entered inside, there had to be well over a hundred military personnel.

"W-O-W!" Ed exclaimed. "This is…big!"

"Tell me about it. The Kazer Palace. We hold the ball here every year," Mustang spoke out.

They talked for a bit about the yearly military ball; at least until Riza came up. She was wearing a silver evening gown and earrings. She started talking to Roy and gave him a glass of champagne. Since Ed was too young to have alcohol…well you get the point.

When Roy left with her because she wanted to show Roy something, Ed tried to spark a conversation with someone else but soon realized how out of place he felt. He was surrounded by so many people and yet he felt as if he was all alone. Who knew that Roy actually made him feel useful? The Colonel was so harsh but for a brief few minutes, he was the only one who even spoke with the teen.

_Why the hell did I come to this stupid thing?_ The blonde asked himself. _I shouldn't even be here. I should just leave. Walk home. I think that's what I'll do. It's only an hour walk. What could happen? _

And with that, he backed towards the double-doors and left.

* * *

Okay! Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Tell me! R&R! Please and thank you! 


	2. Stolen Innocence

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Still don't own it. THEY WON'T SELL IT TO ME! 99 Anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two: Stolen Innocence**

Edward whistled as he walked the paved path, his hands stuffed into his pockets, and his eyes on the black sky.

What's an hour's walk back?

The wind blew and he shivered. The weather had dropped extremely fast. Earlier today it felt as if it were a hundred degrees outside and now it felt as if it were forty.

As he walked down the streets, he noticed that no one was walking them. The streets lay bare. Not even lights were on. He had noticed this for the past few streets.

Looking at his watch, he noticed that it was now nine o'clock. People should still be awake.

A shiver ran down his spine. From the cold?

He began to whistle again. He heard a rustle from an ally he was standing in front of. The ally was so black; you couldn't even see the ground.

Ed turned away and began to walk again. He heard another shuffle and before he even know what was happening, one arm was twisted behind his back and there was a blade to his throat.

Besides the one holding him, three more guys came out from the ally and surrounded the teen.

"You look like you got some money on ya," one with black hair and brown eyes said with a wicked grin. "How much?"

"N-none," Ed quivered.

He would have loved to sock all the guys around him, but the guy behind him had some incredible strength. He couldn't even move his auto-mail arm!

"Yeah right," another laughed.

He had brown hair and hazel eyes, his height at the same of the other; 5'9 – 5'11.

"S-seriously! You can check! I don't have a single cent to my name!" Edward shouted.

Two of them tsked and the one behind laughed.

"Well that's too bad, kid. You have any idea what we do to those who don't have any money?" Someone stated who had black hair and green eyes, the tallest of the three so far.

The one holding Ed had the teen to his chest which means that he had to be just as tall.

"Uh…let them go?" The blonde asked nervously.

They all laughed and shouted, "WRONG!"

They dragged him back into the ally; all the way into the back where not even a speck of light lay. His watch dropped on the sidewalk before they pulled him off. Ed's hands were cuffed behind him.

"What the hell are you dong!" Ed shouted as once of them held his legs down and another started to remove his pants.

The black-haired one commanded him to be quiet. Once they got his pants off, they just stopped.

"What the hell's the matter with you guys down there!" The black-haired one barked.

"Uh…boss? You better take a look at this," the brown-haired one stated.

The other man walked over and glanced at Edward's metal leg. He scanned Ed's body until he reached his face.

"There's no way," he mumbled as he dropped to his knees and tore the teen's shirt open, removing his jacket in the process.

He pulled back, seeing the blonde's metal arm as well. After a few minutes of silence, a smirk graced the man's lips. He let out a laugh.

"Well look who our new toy is." He looked at Ed again. "The Fullmetal Alchemist."

The boss leaned down as the others began to get the boy's boxers down, and felt his stomach and chest. Ed cringed at the feeling of the cold hands on his bare skin. He took a blade out and held it to Ed's chest, slicing downwards. The boy clenched but refused to scream. There were two slices put on his cheeks and blood ran down his face.

Ed whimpered.

After another moment or two, Edward was placed in an upright position. The black-haired man stuck his fingers in Ed's mouth, pulled them back out, and spread the saliva over the opened of the teen's bottom. He sat down and then forced the blonde on his cock; Ed let out a scream as his insides were torn open, but the scream was stopped by another cock forced inside his mouth.

The two men pounded into him, Ed's screams and chokes reverberated the penis inside his mouth sending the brown-haired man into a blissful oblivion.

The two others were pleasuring themselves and had their cocks rub over Edward's face as they awaited ecstasy.

The black-haired man began to force the teen up and down in faster and shorter slides as his penis began to demand release.

Within a minute, both the men who were inside Ed reached ecstasy and filled the poor boy with their semen. He gagged but the two stayed within him.

The other two finally commed on his face, getting some of it in his eye; the semen in his cuts forced him to scream again.

The two pulled out of him and just let him fall to the ground, getting blood all over the pavement. They all zipped themselves up and kicked Ed a couple of times in the stomach before leaving him alone.

Ed tried to move but the pain was just too much to bear. His hands were still cuffed behind his back, come dribble out of his mouth and his butt, and dirt forced itself into his fresh wounds.

He finally lost consciousness after another minute or so.

Riza went to go talk to Lieutenant Hughes so Roy went about looking for Ed. He looked all over the ballroom but still couldn't find the teen. So he began to ask if anyone had seen him.

"No sir."

"Not tonight."

"Uh uh."

Those were all the replies until Roy finally sighed and stood by the two double doors. He asked loudly,

"Has _anyone _seen Ed Elric?"

"I saw him earlier," one of the recruits stated as he walked up to the Colonel.

Everyone else went back to chatting.

"He left about an hour an a half ago. Went straight outside."

"Oh. Thank you," Mustang replied as he too walked out the doors.

He glanced around to see if Ed was just sitting about. No go. He went back inside to use the phone and call over to their apartment and see if he was there.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Four rings.

No reply.

He slammed down the phone.

_If he didn't go home, then where did he go? Surely he wouldn't just be walking about at this time of night. Why the hell do I care so much!_ He yelled in his mind_. Maybe I should go out and look for him. It's better than staying around here. _

And with that, he left in search for the fifteen-year-old.

As he drove around, the stars had finally showed themselves. He drove slowly up and down streets, keeping his eyes peeled.

When he reached the middle of Gilkson Street, he saw a glint of silver. He stopped the jeep and got out. He picked up the item and noticed that it was Ed's watch. He looked around frantically and noticed the ally that was still pitch black.

He walked down the ally-way and looked around. He stopped when he saw a tuxedo jacket lying on the ground; his eyes scanned upwards and lay on the motionless body in front of him that was covered in blood and semen.

He ran up to it and used his fire alchemy to melt the chain on the cuffs.

He turned the boy over and his face went pale as he saw Ed's tattered body. Dry blood now covered his face; the wound on his chest was still bleeding, and the come the poured from his slightly parted lips.

He took off his own jacket and wrapped it around the boy; picking him up, he walked back to the jeep and laid Ed in the backseat, making sure that the jacket wouldn't come off from the wind.

He hit the gas and went to his own home.

Upon arriving, he slammed on the brakes and hastily retrieved Ed, unlocked the door, and went inside.

He went straight to the bathroom to clean the teen up. He washed the dirt, blood, and come from the blonde's body with a washcloth and washed Ed's hair in the sink as well.

After he dried the boy off, he carried him back to his room and laid him down on the bed, wrapping his wounds and placing covers on him.

He wiped the somewhat damp hair from Ed's face and looked at him sorrowfully.

_Who the hell would do this to him? Why am I caring about Ed so much? I've never felt like this before. _

Looking ad Ed again, he sighed.

_I shouldn't have invited him to go along. It's my fault that this happened to him. Damn it! _

He slammed his fists down on his knees.

_What the hell was I thinking! If I would have just been another minute or so…he would have died. _

* * *

Yeah. The end was a little awkward. But please don't kill me over it. Okie? 


	3. Paranoia

**Disclaimer: **Cringe Still don't own it. Oh well.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three: Paranoia**

Ed cringed as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and held his head. Taking a look at where he was his eyes shot opened in horror. He shot up in bed and looked at his surroundings. His eyes averted towards the door when a black-haired male walked in.

"M-Mustang?"

The Colonel sighed and closed the door.

"Glad to see you're awake." He took off and hung up his coat. "Truth be told, I wasn't sure how long it'd before you'd wake up."

Ed blinked and stared down at the covers. Balling his fists, he cut into his palms, blood getting onto the bed sheets.

"You should have just left me!" Ed snapped, tears of anger rolling down his face. "After that," he stared at the colonel, "who the hell is gonna care!" He looked down again. "By the end of the day, you'll have a report filed and everyone's going to know. They'll have me out by tomorrow morning."

Roy blinked. Letting out a sigh, he replied calmly,

"Those aren't my intentions." He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "What happened to you won't be repeated to anyone else, whatsoever. Though I do have a question for you."

Ed looked at the Flame Alchemist.

"How is it that he-"

"They," Ed corrected bluntly.

"They," Roy eyed Ed before continuing, "were able to do that? I mean…they couldn't have been—"

"They were! Okay Mustang! Everyone's right!" He curled his knees to his chin and wrapped his arms around. "I am small and weak."

Roy bit his bottom lip.

"Ed…I thought you should know…" he paused, which caused Ed to look up.

"What?"

"I-I," he swallowed, "I swear I won't tell anyone."

_Damn it!_ He cursed to himself.

Ed somewhat smiled.

"Yeah. Okay. I got that."

Roy sighed. Looking back at the floor, he stood up.

"Well I suppose we should get you back where you belong. Your brother is probably worried."

Fullmetal laughed.

"I wouldn't fret about Al. He's probably enjoying the peacefulness."

They talked a little before Ed finally got dressed. The only problem was that he didn't have any clothes. Roy supplied his with some clothes but there was just one small problem; everything kept falling down. Roy finally came up with a solution; he gave Ed a sweater that came to the middle of his thigh, and a pair of shorts that worked as pants well enough for the fifteen-year-old. When Roy laughed, Ed scowled but finally gave in.

Both left and climbed into the jeep, (more as, Ed had to 'climb' in.) Roy started it and stepped on the gas.

Upon arriving at Ed and Al's apartment, the black-haired man dropped Ed off and drove away. Ed went on in and up to their room. Closing the door behind him, he was greeted by Al who looked about ready to leave.

"Oh! Hello, brother. Where were you?"

"Oh, um…the ball lasted till late and uh…it was too late for the busses to run so I stayed over at Roy's."

_Not a complete lie_, Ed thought to himself.

As much as he hated lying to his brother, he wasn't going to worry him; or put him in harms way.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to look about town for a while. Want to come with me?"

"Na. I'm still tired from last night. I think I'll go lay down."

"Alright then. Hope you feel better." Al walked out the door. "Bye, brother!"

_That won't happen anytime soon_, Ed thought miserably.

He walked over to his bed and just fell down on top of the covers, not bothering to change clothes. As weird as it felt, he liked the smell of Roy's clothing; the bagginess as well, he was a little hesitant to admit. He passed out as soon as he closed his eyes.

Tears strolled down the boy's cheeks as another slice was cut into his back. A heel was dug into Ed's spine, causing him to scream in agony. His clothes were tossed carelessly aside, already tainted with blood. His face was now red, black, and blue from kicks and punches to his feeble body.

"Shut the fuck up, you little bitch!" One of the men, those whom the others called The Boss, snapped as he kicked the boy in the side once more.

He flipped the boy onto his back and stuck his first two fingers in the boy's bottom. But that was just a quickly brought out as it was in, only to be replaced by something much larger in size and length.

Ed woke up screaming and covered in sweat. The baggy clothes were now stuck to his skin, his hair to his face. He looked around the room, glad to see that Al wasn't there to see his little 'performance.'

He got out of the bed and headed to bathroom, splashing water on his face and staring at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, his face as red as his long coat.

_What the hell's wrong with me! What's done is done! But now I can't even sleep!_

"Damn it!" He shouted as he knocked the appliances off of the shelf.

_Maybe taking a nice hot bath would help. _

So, taking to his idea, he started the water making it hot enough to where it steamed the entire bathroom in a matter of minutes. He turned off the water when it was high enough, got undressed, and climbed in.

He relaxed as he let the hot water consume his body; then holding his breath, went under. He came back up for air then laid back.

_I don't like this life. _

He sighed and went under the water, releasing his breath causing air bubbles to the surface. When he came back up, he unplugged the drain and climbed out; grabbing a towel from the closet, he wrapped it around his waist. When he walked out of the bathroom, he heard the main door shut.

"Al?" Ed called out, looking about the room. "Al? That you?"

No reply.

"Hello?"

Swallowing hard, he walked over the dresser and took out a pair of boxers, black pants, shirt was the same. (AKA: His normal attire) As he dressed, he heard the front door squeak open, yet when he glanced over, it was shut.

Strange.

He finished dressing and walked over to the door. Opening it, he looked in the hallway and there was not a soul to be seen. He shut the door with a sigh and hit his head against it.

_Good god, Ed. You're being paranoid. _

But maybe that was a good thing. Because the next day, things would happen he couldn't even dream about.

* * *

Well. Okay. That was short. Sorry about that. Please review!


	4. Suddenly, I Know I'm Not Sleeping

**Disclaimer**: Cries I still don't own it! Nope. Well. Read on anyways!

* * *

**Chapter four: Suddenly, I Know I'm not Sleeping**

The next morning, Ed could be found in his usual place; in the Library. He was in the very back surrounded by piles and piles of books, reading as many as he could before he'd get too tired. Research had not been going well, especially considering he still couldn't get his mind off of…well you know. The rest of yesterday and the beginning of this morning had him flinching the rest of the way through with each little sound and movement. He had no idea how to contain himself. He found himself peeking around each and every corner making sure there was no one there when he was on his way to the library. When he went into the building, he was happy that he was the only one in the one room. It gave him no reason to fret. While alone, he felt perfectly safe.

He flipped the page, finally letting out a sigh and slamming the book shut. He just couldn't concentrate. So he decided to maybe take a little walk just around the block and maybe get himself something to eat at the corner shop. It couldn't hurt, right? It wasn't as if it was night or anything. It was daylight and the sidewalks were busy with people. What's the worse that could happen? He either eats too much and gets sick, maybe get food poisoning like he did before, (but that was because he wouldn't stop eating) or trip on the sidewalk and embarrass the hell out of himself.

Gee. That was a pleasant thought.

He got to his feet and walked out of the room thinking that he'd get right back to research after he got some food in his gut. He left the building and jumped in the middle of a crowd of people hoping not to stick out too much. The last thing he wanted was to be noticed. He shoved his hands in his pockets and slumped as he walked, groaning out of hunger. He hadn't eaten since the morning of the day before for breakfast. Usually, if he wasn't on a mission or reading, he was found stuffing his face. Though some people wondered how his body could handle eating that much. One day one of the military recruits said something to him about that and it was not pretty. A lot of yelling and some bloodshed…but not a lot. Just a smack to the jaw. Nothing more.

Thinking about other things and not watching where he was going landed him smack-dab into a pole. He hit the ground after that and some people laughed while others ignored it, shrugging their shoulders and continued walking. Ed's face flushed a small shade of red out of embarrassment and anger at himself.

_Great going, Fullmetal_, he cursed to himself and gathered back to his feet, dusting himself off once he did.

Someone laughed and shouted, "Great job kid!" while someone else shouted, "Where's your mother? A little young to be out alone."

"WHY YOU! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK WHO NEEDS THE AID OF AN OLD HAG!" Ed screamed, waving his arms like a lunatic and running after the person who 'insulted' him.

The person laughed and started running. They jumped over two workers who were carrying a couch into a department store; but when Ed turned the corner, he didn't notice it in time and ran into in. He fell backwards again and mumbled an 'ow.' He stood up and ruffled his shirt to get it straight again. Noticing that the person was now out of sight, he shouted back,

"BASTARD! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!"

And with that, he turned around and headed back to the main street with his original plans to get him something to eat. He grumbled as he hit the button for the 'walk' sign. The light flashed walk but before he started crossing, a car came screeching around the corner, knocking over several trashcans; there were police cars right behind it. Ed clapped his hands together and transmutated a large concrete wall at the intersection, which caused the car to screech to a halt. The police cars stopped as well and got out of their cars, holding their guns at the vehicle. The person stepped out of the car and it was a guy who came out holding his hands up.

"Hey. No problem here, officers," he laughed.

Several cops went to arrest the man as he shrugged. He was taken to the cop car and forced inside. As the rest of the policemen drove off, one came up and thanked Ed for his services. The blonde shrugged and said that it was nothing, then continued to get something to eat.

Once he arrived at the quaint little shop, he walked inside and ordered anything he thought would taste good. Cinnamon rolls, hoagies, donuts, (am I talking about Vash the Stampede here?) roast beef sandwiches, chips, and a water to top it off. The girl who was the cashier, handed him his food once it was ready and just kind of stared at him, wondering how someone that small would be able to eat all that. She couldn't help but ask.

"Um…how many people are you planning on feeding? An army?"

Ed just sort of blinked and then replied, "Yeah, sure lady," and with that, left the shop.

He sat on a bench outside and pulled out the sandwich. The first bite he took was so big; he nearly consumed over half of it! It was gone by the third bite and he didn't even wait to finish swallowing that before he took out the hoagie; and even that was gone in just a few short bites. Passing people looked at him in awe and whispered things while in doing so. But to this, Ed paid no attention. After all; he was hungry. Whatever they had to say wasn't any concern of his. He finished the last on his chips before reaching back into the bag and pulling out the cinnamon roll; which he took time to savor so he didn't eat it as fast…by much.

He decided to eat the donuts while heading back to the library. He stood up with the bag and drank the water, throwing that away with the rest of his trash in the trashcan that sat right next to him. He started walking and reached into the bag to pull out the first donut. But when he was about to eat it, he saw two kids in a corner covered in nothing but rags. He went up to them and handed them the donut he held and smiled. Their eyes went wide, their smiles just as big, and took the donut, looking at each other and laughing. Ed gave them the rest of the bag and they thanked him while taking the bag and running off, waving back.

"Enjoy every bite!" Ed shouted as they took off.

He smiled as the two kids ran out of site and let out a sigh.

_Cute kids_, he thought to himself. (Now I feel like I'm talking about Wolfwood)

He returned to the library only to see that the librarian wasn't there like she had been before. Otherwise it was normal. He was the only one in there. No change there. No change at all. He walked back to the back room like he was before and sat down in the corner, pulling another book into his lap. He wasn't even half-way through the page when he heard footsteps outside his door. He stayed silent and thought maybe that was the librarian coming back from lunch or something. He started to hear two people talking and more footsteps and creaks followed after.

"Are you sure you saw him go in here?" One asked, yet the voice sounded oddly familiar.

"I'm positive!" Another replied, it too sounding familiar in a strange way.

"Well, come one. Let's check in here."

The door swung open and Ed jumped to his feet at seeing two recognizable faces. The two men just stared, shocked that they found him and then shouted,

"Yo Boss! He's in here!" The brown-haired man shouted. He turned back to Ed and a grin spread across his handsome features. "I think you'll be coming with us."

"Ha! Not in this lifetime, pal!" He shouted as he clapped his hands together forming the blade on his metal arm.

The two let out a sigh, simply saying, "We didn't come here for a fight, but if that's the way we'll have to take you, then so be it." And with that, a dagger hit the wall right next to the blonde's face.

He sort of froze for a second wondering how the guy had pulled out a dagger and thrown it at him without him noticing. But he quickly shook the thought away and came up under the man's chin, hitting upwards, sending the guy flying backwards. But as soon as he accomplished that, the black-haired, brown-eyed one jabbed the boy in the side with something that was equally sharp. Ed grabbed his side and knocked the guy in the stomach, but not hard enough to cause him to fall. The other guy had already gotten back to his feet and drug a blade down Ed's spine; the boy screamed somewhat but was stopped by a hand closing over his mouth. The other two men appeared in the doorway, the Boss tsking and shaking his head.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to injure you so soon. If you would have done this willingly, we wouldn't have had to go to such extreme measures." He shrugged. "Oh well. Things never do turn out how you hope." He looked at his companions. "John," he said as he pointed to the brown-haired, hazel-eyed man, "clear off a table." He brought his attention back to the Fullmetal Alchemist. "Looks like our position has changed."

Once the table was cleared, two of the guys dragged Ed over after the table was also flipped over. They stripped him down to nothing but his boxers before throwing him upon the upside down table and tying his hand and feet to each leg. After a few more wounds were placed on Ed's body, they finally started to pull down his boxers to his ankles.

_Please let this be one horrible dream!_ The blonde's mind cried out as he was entered by both ends again. _God! Please let me wake up!_ His mind screamed as he felt another penis penetrate his butt.

Tears streamed down his face once. Pain shot through his whole body, the wounds on his legs, face, and stomach not helping the matter much. His entire body felt on fire; then a phrase shot through his mind:

_Roy…where are you when I need you the most?_

It seemed like hours before the four men finally untied him and let his body slump to the floor, and then left right after. He did manage to dress himself, how, he was uncertain. But he had no more energy left after that. He dropped to his knees from his standing position.

_I guess I'm not sleeping after all_, Ed thought as he hit the ground, passing out from all the pain.


	5. Inspection

**Disclaimer**: They still won't sell it to me. Oh well. Maybe it's a good thing I don't own it. Well! Read on!

* * *

**Chapter five: Inspection**

Roy rubbed his temples. He was sick of paperwork, considering he had been working on it since mid-afternoon yesterday. He had just finished a large stack not five minutes ago before more came in. There would be nights he had so much work, he didn't even bother going to sleep. There were times he'd gone over seventy-two hours with no sleep; but Riza practically forced him to go home and deal with the work the next day.

Leaning back in his chair, he stared out the window for a moment, thinking of anything other than the pile of work stacked on his desk. The weather was in horrible shape. Black clouds lined the skies as rained stormed down. He had noticed a couple of people running to their cars with their books/briefcases over their heads to shelter them selves as much as they could from the rain. He was caught up looking at a female that looked in her twenties who was wearing a rather short work-skirt and a brown blazer, he didn't even hear the Lieutenant come in.

"Sir," Riza stated as she saluted, "I just thought you should know—sir…what are you staring at?" She asked, noticing that he had yet to turn to look at her.

"Huh? Oh…" Mustang finally brought his attention back. He cleared his throat and replied, "Nothing. So. What was it again?"

Riza sighed.

"If you would pay attention, you'd know, now wouldn't you?" She gave him a glare but he just shrugged.

"Anyway, one of the other recruits said that they found a body of a woman near the library. At the moment, they're guessing that it's the librarian."

Roy raised a brow.

"Oh?" He got up out of the chair. "Then I guess I'll go look into it. Have they searched the library yet?"

"Yes. And I suppose I should tell you what they found within its walls as well."

They determined that the librarian bled to death from several large slashes on her body. Her throat had been cut, but the jugular vein had not been touched, no. What had killed her were the long cuts against the veins in her arms. At first they thought that it was a suicide attempt but upon closer inspection, they noticed that there were bruises in places that she couldn't have done herself. But what they found inside the walls of the library had them asking even more questions.

In one of the back rooms, they found papers and books scattered about; as well as blood about the floor. The blood led into the main foyer and to the door, but since is had been raining, the blood that should have been outside had been washed away. The blood from the librarian and inside had already been sent to the labs for DNA testing; just to make sure that the blood came from the same person and not two different people entirely.

Roy stood next to Riza after the military had crossed off the area. It was still pouring the rain which didn't bode well if it came to a situation for the Flame Alchemist to use his alchemy. Riza shook her head.

"So what do you think, Colonel?"

"I'm wondering if the two bloods will match. If they don't then we have to find the other person."

Hawkeye nodded in agreement.

"I'll take to that. Though I am concerned about one thing."

Roy just looked at her for a moment.

"Wasn't Edward Elric supposed to be at the library? I mean…this is where he usually goes. Of course if he was here, then I suppose the blood sample from inside we sent to the labs would be from the attacker. Wouldn't you agree, Colonel?"

"I suppose so. Unless of course it was he who was injured," Mustang stated with crossed arms.

Riza looked at him with eyes wider than usual.

"You don't think that would be the case, do you? I mean, the great Ed Elric taken down by what appears to be someone of usual attacking? Do you really think he would go down that easily, after everything's he's been pit through?"

A picture of Ed bleeding in the ally popped back into Roy's mind before he replied. He shook his head to banish the thought. There would be no way that he would be injured by the same people again, right? The people wouldn't be that stupid. Or maybe they were actually the smart ones. Fullmetal probably didn't figure on in happening twice by the same people so it would be the perfect chance to catch him off guard. Ed might get a little hotheaded at times, but he wasn't stupid.

Roy grabbed his head with his left hand.

"I doubt he'd be taken down easily."

That was sort of the truth. Ed wouldn't ever go down without a fight. But a fight against those whom he had already lost to in the past? How with that bode? He wasn't sure. He figured he'd just go over to the boy's apartment and see for himself if Ed as okay or not. That would prove that everything was alright.

Ed fell down onto his bed, not even caring about the inside of his clothes being coated with blood. He just wanted to sleep. His body was so contorted at the moment he wasn't even sure how he made it home without collapsing in the street. His brother, once again, wasn't there when he got back. Al was probably out somewhere trying not to rust.

He was almost asleep when a knock came from outside his door. When he didn't answer immediately, the knock was louder and harder. He would have gotten up to answer it, but you know the position he's in! Nor could he answer for them to come in; his voice wouldn't allow it. But it was obvious that the person knocking would just let themselves in anyway. If that's how it was going to be, the blonde just decided to stay put. The door opened slowly and then pushed the rest of the way open when a raven-haired man stepped inside the room.

Ed couldn't see who it was, nor did he care. As long as it wasn't one of the guys from before, why would he?

"Ed? Are you asleep?"

Finding his voice, Ed replied, "I was trying to."

He walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Some of the people were worrying about you earlier."

"Oh? And why…would that be?" He asked, cringing slightly but hoping Roy didn't notice.

Mustang shrugged.

"Because down by the library, the librarian was found dead. We were wondering if you were there when it happened; Lieutenant Hawkeye and I that is. After all, you were at the library earlier this morning, weren't you?"

"Maybe. Who's to say I was or wasn't?"

Roy sighed and walked over to Ed, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder; the blonde shuttered from the touch, but kept it to where the older man wouldn't suspect anything wrong. He'd already had Roy fretful about he first time it happened. No reason to do that again, right?

"C'mon, Fullmetal. Speak the truth. You were there earlier today, weren't you?" His eyebrow raised.

"This morning," Ed snorted.

He forced himself to sit in an upright position.

"But I didn't see anything happen to the librarian—"

"No! But you saw something happen to yourself, didn't you!" Roy shot, gripping both of the blonde's shoulders.

Ed gasped and cringed from the unexpected pressure that was now being applied to his fresh wounds. Roy quickly jerked his hands back, noticing the pain he'd just caused the young alchemist. Ed took in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. He looked at the floorboards, feeling that it was better than looking at Roy for the moment. The Colonel reached to lift up the boy's shirt so he could get a better look at the wounds that he knew were there, but Ed jerked away saying 'don't.'

"Let me see, Ed. I'll make you show me by force if I have to."

And with that, the fifteen-year-old allowed the black-haired colonel to remove his shirt to look at his now mutilated body. Roy ran his fingers over one that ran across his chest causing Ed to shudder once more.

"Good god, Ed. What did they do to you?"

The boy didn't answer and Roy didn't expect him to. Letting out a sigh, Mustang stated as he stood,

"Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up."

Ed didn't bother refusing. He stood to his feet and stumbled forward, only to be caught by the other man and helped to the bathroom. Roy started the bath as the other stripped down to his boxers. When Roy stood, Ed just kind of stared at him, then at the tiled floor.

"I can handle it from here."

"Ed! You can barely even stand on your own! Do you expect me—"

"I said I can handle it!"

"No you can't!"

They glared at each other for a moment before Roy sighed and continued,

"Let me just help. Alright?"

"But I—"

"Please!"

Ed finally gave in. He kept his boxers on though. Once the bath was full, he climbed in and somewhat screamed as the fresh, hot water touched all his lesions. He was silent throughout the whole thing. Roy rubbed soap on a washcloth to wash the soaking boy. Ed bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming his lungs out when the soap touched the blade wound that ran down his spine. Mustang seemed to know that when Ed tensed so he washed that carefully. Ed was quite hesitant when it came to his cut legs, but after a minute of persistence, he allowed that to be done as well.

When everything was done and Ed was dry, Roy retrieved some ointment and bandages from the bathroom closet and wrapped the blonde's wounds. After that was finished, Ed had Mustang stay in the bathroom why he went to change. He came back wearing casual clothing; a pair of black jeans and a shirt. Afterwards, there was silence for what felt like hours before one of them decided to break the unnerving silence.

"So what now, Fullmetal? Do you plan to go back tomorrow or take a day or two off from duty?"

"What do you think?" Was the reply; a little cold.

"I don't think I would either. What are your thoughts on all this?"

"What the hell do you think, Mustang!" Ed shouted, jumping to his feet. "I'm thinking of killing the damn bastards that did this to me! Not once, but twice! But both times I wasn't expecting it! Next time, I'm gonna be ready! No matter what the cost!"

"Ed, clam down!" Roy shouted as he grabbed the boy's wrist to keep him from hitting the wall again. "If you get hot-headed than that's just good news for them! And not to mention your abrasions wouldn't appreciate this kind of abuse at the moment!"

"Then what the hell do you expect me to do! Just let it go and allow this happen again! At this rate, if they do it again, I could be dead! But it's not like you or anyone else cares anyway!"

"We do care Ed!"

"Yeah! About losing one of you dogs!"

"And what about your brother! Are you willing to just throw your life away and not keep going for what you set out to do!"

"Why the hell do you care what happens to me anyway!"

"Because I love you! That's why!"

* * *

Yes! Another cliff-hanger! Don't kill me! Runs from readers If you do! I can't finish! So ha! Anyway. Review please! 


	6. Asked

**ShenYue** – Thanks…I think. O.o

**Black Angel of Destruction** – I'm sad to say I may not be able to promise you no more cliff-hangers. XD But I'll try. Innocent pose

**angel of light and darkness16** – Okie!

* * *

**Chapter six: Asked**

Ed stopped, his mouth dropping open as well as his eyes widening.

"W-what?"

Roy stopped further questions by closing the space between them with a kiss. The black-haired colonel was afraid that the boy wouldn't return the kiss, but was almost shocked when he found that Ed did reply. The blonde slowly parted his lips to allow Roy to slip his tongue inside. Roy pulled away slowly, but wrapped his arms around the blonde and hugged him. Though he practically had to hunch over to do so.

"I'll admit it. I was afraid I'd lose you."

Ed was a little hesitant but pushed that aside and hugged the older male back.

_So this is what I felt was missing_, Ed thought. _My heart's pounding in my throat. But this was it. _

"I thought you didn't care. That you would just be afraid of losing one of your recruits."

Roy pulled away.

"If that was the case, then I wouldn't be here now. I would have let someone else take care of you."

He kissed Ed lightly.

"I just couldn't find a way to say it."

Ed nodded and smiled, his eyes half closed. He hugged the colonel around the waist, that being returned rather quickly. Roy smiled and ran his fingers through the other's hair that was still down from the bath earlier. When he felt the boy relax, he somewhat cocked his head to the side.

"Ed?"

He pulled the boy away and noticed his eyes were still closed.

_He's asleep! No surprise there. He must be tired. _

Letting out a sigh, he picked him up and set Ed on the bed, placing the sheets on top of him. Sighing once more, he ran his fingers through his own hair and walked towards the door.

"Sleep well, Fullmetal," he stated as he clicked off the dim overhead light and walked out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"So Ed's fine then?" Riza asked, raising a brow.

Roy nodded.

"I found him at their apartment. He's fine."

"That's good to hear. I was afraid that maybe he was swirled up in this mess." Riza looked down at some papers in her hand. "Well, I have to go give these in to Hughes. Good evening, Colonel," the blonde-haired woman said as she saluted and walked out Roy's office door.

Roy sighed. Now that everything seemed to be in order, he had to get back to the stack of paper work that still sat on his desk. He sighed and took a seat in his chair and pulled it up to the desk. If he didn't continue now, that would just make more for later, right? So he grabbed the first paper.

"Ed! Hey! Wake up!"

Ed yawned and turned over in the bed.

"Just five more minutes…"

"Brother! This is important! I won't stop bothering you until you wake up!"

Ed grumbled but finally came to an upright position. He yawned and looked over to his brother who was standing over a rather large box. Ed eyed the box and then glanced up at his brother. Yawning again, he said as he threw his feet over the edge of the bed,

"Alright. I'll go along. What's in the box?"

He stood up and walked over.

"I don't know. It was sent over here. It's from Mustang."

Ed raised a brow and looked back at his brother. With a shrug, he replied,

"Think I should take the risk of opening it? It could be a bomb set to detonate once we open it."

"Brother…you know Colonel Mustang wouldn't do that."

The Fullmetal Alchemist sighed.

"Alright."

He took of the brown lid and set it on the bed. He removed the tissue paper to uncover the suit he had worn to the Military Ball a couple days before. There was a note sitting on the top. Ed picked it up and scanned it.

_Fullmetal, you left your suit over here. Figure you better return it. _

_P.S: Next time you have to stay over here, take your clothes with you the next morning! Either that or I'll burn them. _

Ed growled and tossed the note back in the box.

"That good for nothing Mustang!"

Al picked up the note and read it over. He glanced at his brother who was now lying back down on his bed with the covers pulled over his head.

"He's right, you know, brother. You should return it. It was a rented tux."

"Then give it back to Roy and make him return it!" Ed growled through the covers.

Al sighed.

"He wasn't the one who rented it. You should be thankful he sent it back over here."

Ed threw the covers off of him. Grabbing the sheets, he pushed himself up.

"Fine! I'll take the damn thing back," he grumbled as he walked over to the closet to pick out some clothes.

Al was taking a look at the suit in the box while Ed got dressed. He was glad his brother was glancing his way. If he did, he would have seen all the cuts and bruises on the young male's body. Ed decided to where casual clothing. The usual. At least it covered every inch of his well toned flesh so nothing showed.

"Alright. Let me go return this stupid thing and I'll be back," Ed mumbled as he put the lid back on the box.

He grabbed the box and headed out the door.

"See you in a little bit, brother!"

Ed just waved back and continued down the hallway. Once he exited the building, he shoved his free hand in his pocket and carried the box under his arm. The weather had cleared up since yesterday. It was still a little gray, but it wasn't dark and rainy. That Ed was thankful for.

Once he reached the little tuxedo shop, he stepped inside and looked around. Just like before, there was no one to be seen. It must not be a very popular place. Ed called out a 'hello' but received no reply. With a sigh, he placed the box on the front counter. If he couldn't return it to the man personally, this was the next best thing.

He walked out the door, but not before glancing back. When he turned the corner, he ran into someone; literally!

"Sorry –" he started but stopped when he realized whom he ran in to.

"Nice seeing you to, Fullmetal," Roy stated as he hoisted himself up and dusted off his shirt.

Ed gathered back to his feet as well.

"What are you doing walking around here?" Roy asked as he crossed his arms and raised a brow.

"Returning that stupid tuxedo that you sent back to our place," came the reply.

Roy nodded with closed eyes.

"Now my turn. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be working?" The blonde asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Mustang caught Ed's eyes for only a second before he closed them and stated,

"Actually, I was hoping to catch you. Glad I did."

He opened his eyes to find the boy looking in a different direction.

"Oh yeah? What for?"

"To see if maybe you wanted to go out tonight."

Ed brought his attention back to the colonel. He raised his own eyebrows before continuing.

"What? As a date?"

"Something like that. So how about it? My schedule's already clear. Think you can make room?"

Ed thought for a second and then shrugged.

"Sure."

"Hm. Good. How bout we meet in front of the restaurant on Main Street? Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Seven okay with you?"

Ed just gave a nod. And with that, Roy said 'okay' and walked off the way Ed had come.

_Great. I have a date with the Colonel_, Ed thought as he continued back to the apartment.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I had the story finished but haven't had the time to put it in. That's not really what happened...but it made a good excuse, ya? 


	7. The Call

**S.L. Shaoran Lover**** – **Heh. Glad you like it and so sorry this update was slow. Bad case of writer's block. O.o

**CuteCherry**** – **Um…it's yaoi. You know? Male/Male? Roy and Ed just happen to make one hot couple.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Call**

"Well you seem happy, brother," Al said to Ed after he came back.

Ed just shrugged. He had to come up with an excuse and quick. His brother was always able to tell how he feels even he did his best to hide it. Oh well. As they say; secrets never stay secrets forever.

"Just glad I didn't get a late fee on the tux," was the excuse he came up with.

Weak.

"Sure," Al stated.

If he had eyes that actually moved, this is where he would have rolled them.

"Whatever you say."

Ed gave him a disappointed look. Maybe, if he ever felt like he truly needed to tell someone, he'd tell Al how his and Roy's feelings were mutual. But…now just wasn't right. It would seem strange to others that a fifteen-year-old would be going out with someone that was twenty-nine. Heck. Even when Ed thought about it it seemed awkward. Oh well.

"Hey Al?"

"Hey Ed?"

They both started at the same time. Al laughed.

"You can go first, brother."

"Oh no. What were you going to say?"

"I was just wondering if it would be alright if I went about the town this evening. There's this really nice lady that owns a corner shop that said next time I come by she would introduce me to places," Al finished.

Ed laughed to himself. This would work out perfect. Al would go out and Ed would go out. This way there would be no problems.

"Sounds fine."

"Great!" Al exclaimed. "But what were you going to say?"

"Oh nothing. I just have things I need to do tonight myself, that's all," Ed finished with a shrug.

"Okay."

"So what time are you probably gonna leave?" Ed asked with a raised brow.

"Around five-thirty or so."

Ed nodded. This was going to work out perfectly. When Al went to go around town, he would be gone for hours on end. If everything worked out okay, he would be back before Al would return.

He stole a glance at the clock. It was only three-thirty. Two and a half more hours. There had to be a way to make the time go faster. And what better way to do so then to go to the library. He'd get his nose stuck in a book and time would fly by. However, that would only be if the library wasn't closed down for inspection on the . Oh well. It was worth a try.

"Hey, Al?"

Al turned his attention from the window to his brother.

"I'm gonna go down to the library."

"Oh. I'll come too. I need to kill some time anyway!" Al chirped.

_I guess we think more alike then I thought,_ Ed thought to himself as they both walked out the door and locked it behind them.

"Isn't she so adorable!"

"Get that picture out of my face. I've seen it a thousand times already," Mustang replied to Hughes after he shoved a picture of Elisa in front of his face.

"Awe. Well you're no fun now are you?" Hughes mumbled as he crossed his arms.

There was a knock as Riza walked into the room.

"Colonel Mustang, there's a telephone call for you."

"Oh. Roy's got himself a girlfriend that calls him. It's so cute!" Hughes mocked as Roy stood up and walked over to the door.

"At least the people call me," the Colonel stated before walking out.

Hughes as on the desk with a look of disappointment on his face.

"That was just cold."

Mustang picked out the phone.

"Colonel Mustang here. What's the situation?"

"Sir, this is Havoc. You're needed back in Central," came the voice over the phone.

"Oh? What for?" Roy asked as he raised a brow even though no one could see him.

"I can't say why over the phone. The line could be tapped. All I can tell you is that you're needed immediately."

Mustang shook his head.

"Alright."

"Good. I checked the train schedule and there should be one leaving there at five. I'll fill you in when you get here. Oh and Mustang…bring what you can."

And with that the other line went . Mustang set down the phone.

"I'm due in Central," Roy stated aloud.

"What for?" Riza asked behind him.

"He didn't say. Just said it was important. I have to leave here in an hour."

"That's short notice."

The raven-haired man just nodded.

"Well, I have to go gather what I can and get to the station."

Ed closed one of the books and grabbed another one. He's read all these already. There were military personnel that were walking around making sure there were no disturbances. After finding the librarian, they kept the place under tight security. It was very unlikely that the people would come back. What other business could they carry at a library?

Simple question.

Simple answer.

Ed glanced up at a clock that hung on the wall. He shut the book he just opened and looked at Al.

"Gee. Time sure flies when you're having fun," he said sarcastically. "It's already five. I can't believe it."

Al looked up and shut the book he was flipping through.

"That's seemed rather fast," Al replied. "We'll, I guess we should head back, eh brother?"

"Looks that way." He stood up at the same time as his brother. "We'll pick it back up tomorrow."

Al nodded and they walked out the room and out the library. It was only starting to get dark and the sky was an orange-reddish color. It was actually quite nice. It was just warm enough but also a slight chill ran through the air.

"Hi! Alphonse!" A female voice called.

A brown-haired girl stood at the end of the block waving. She had light eyes and wore baggy cargo jeans with a white tank-top.

"Oh! Hi, Raine!" Al called back, waving. He looked at his brother. "That's the lady I was talking about, Ed. So I guess I'll see you later. Bye brother!" He called as he went running up to the girl.

He said something to her that caused her to laugh and they vanished around a corner.

_Hm…I guess there's really no point in going back to apartment,_ Ed thought to himself as he smiled at the fact his brother was having a good time. _I guess I'll just have to kill an hour before I meet Mustang. _

He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking. He talked to a couple of people that were on the streets; catching some laughs with a few of them. Before he knew it, he had already been walking around for over forty-five minutes. So he started heading towards Maine Street.

The blonde wondered how his date would go with the Colonel. It would be a little awkward but maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he was picturing it. It could even be fun.

Too bad he didn't know that Roy wasn't going to show up. He was already on a train to Central. This night was only going to be the beginning of a horrible nightmare.

* * *

Yes. Another cliffy! Heh. Poor Ed doesn't even know about Roy going to Central. Hm...well! If you want more...You have to **review**! Otherwise...I won't update:P 


	8. Don't Hurt Me

**Liei: **Arigato! Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Mafiababe223: **Nervous smile Thanks? Sorry to keep you waiting so long. But parents found out about this and I had to put it on hold. Heh. Well here it is and I hope I don't disappoint you.

**Evil Rem Saverem**: I didn't update soon but I finally DID update! Read what I wrote to Mafiababe223 if you wanna read the reason why I was so slow. 99

**Angel of light and darkness16: **Here's what will happen! Goes on and on only to see she put people to sleep Okay. Fine. Then read it for yourself!

**S.L Shaoran Lover: **Read what happens next! I won't stop you!

**Orenji Yoh-chan: **Backs away heh. I'm just kiddin'! Well. Here's the update!

**pinkishy-baobao: **Here's what I can promise you. I can promise that Roy's in this. However…I can't promise that there won't be another fight.

**Shingo-sama:** counts So far the score is…what? 2 them and 0 Ed? Heh.

**Erythrose: **A pissed off Ed! Wherever would you get such an idea! Note the sarcasm Lol!

**Exterm: **Calm down….Takes chance and runs

Okay! Sorry for the long wait! I didn't mean to take that long but what with writer;s block and parents…well I'm sure some of you know the story. Here ya go!

* * *

**Chapter eight: Don't Hurt Me**

Ed sat on the stone entrance to the restaurant. He glanced at his watch; six-o-two. Okay. What's five minutes? Roy would show up.

The young alchemist swung his feet back and forth and watched as a young couple entered the building. There were quite a few people who went in. More went in than out, anyway. Six o'clock was like feeding time at the zoo. Dinner bell. Kids and adults come running.

The sky roared and lightning crackled through the sky. Only moments after rain came pouring down. People that were still on the streets started running to shelter with items over their heads. Two kids went running into the nearest building; the little girl started crying because they couldn't find their mother. Thunder boomed again and a black-haired woman came running over to the kids with an umbrella, beckoning them to come with her. They ran off with her.

Ed wrung out his sleeve that was already drenched with water. The rain was coming down fast and hard. He checked the clock, which read six-fifteen.

_Roy, where the hell are you?_ He thought as he looked around.

Did the Colonel bail?

That was the first thing that came to mind. That the Colonel just set him up to make him look like an idiot. But Roy wouldn't do that. He wouldn't play the boy like that…would he? Mustang wasn't there.

So here Ed was, standing out in the rain like a complete fool. The great Ed Elric stood up.

He glanced around one last time before finally walking away.

_Damn it!_ Ed cursed to himself. _I'm such an idiot! How the hell could I think that Mustang cared! I should have known it was just an elaborate ploy. One that I fell right into! _

"Damn it!" He shouted as he punched the side of a building.

The pain through his left arm didn't even faze him.

"'Bout time you got here," Havoc stated to Roy when he stepped off the train.

Roy sighed and shook his head. He set down the small suitcase he had with him.

"So, why did you call me here?"

"There have been more killings. We think we have a lead on where the enemy may be hiding but they're having us call some of the military here. Why? I'm not sure. We were going to have Ed Elric come down here too, but they advised us not get him involved. He's the enemy's main goal."

_Damn it!_ Ed cursed in his mind as he ran under an overhead to a building to get at least a little shelter.

His hair, as well as his clothes, was soaked. The sky was now black instead of the dark gray it had been only an hour before. People would run out of buildings with their briefcases over their heads to their cars. They'd curse as they tried to get out the keys to unlock it.

The chibi just watched for only a moment and then went to sit down on some stone steps that lead to the closed building door behind him. The rain didn't look like it would let up any time soon. Ed put his chin on his fist and sighed. This was just his luck.

_First Roy bails on me and then I get stuck in this stupid storm. Things cannot get any worse. _

Lightning formed a crack across the sky. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He didn't know what to do. At the moment he was all alone; it was when he was like this that he'd get to thinking. Thinking about everything that's happened in the past between trying to resurrect their mum and what's happened only just earlier.

He started humming, trying to pass time. But that wouldn't work. The library was closed and on top of that, it was on the other side of town. That didn't bode well at all.

"Why did you leave me all alone, Roy?" He asked himself as he set his head on his knees. "Why aren't you here? Do you hate me so?"

Without even realizing it, tears began to stream down his face.

"I don't wanna be alone. I really don't want to be left out here alone."

"You're not alone. I'm here with you," a voice said in front of him.

Ed looked up through wet bangs to the person who stood tall in front of him. He swallowed and choked,

"Roy?"

The Colonel smiled down at the teen and held out his hand. Ed took hold of it and Mustang helped him to his feet.

"Sorry I'm late. I had something I had to attend to. Hungry? How about we go and get some food. You look starved," he laughed lightly as he started to open up a large black umbrella. "C'mon."

Ed smiled as he got under the umbrella and they started to walk. Roy grabbed the boy's hand and looked at him, smiling. Ed smiled back.

"So, do you want to stick to our original plan and eat at the same place or would you prefer somewhere else?" The raven-haired man asked curiously.

Ed shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me. Wherever's fine."

"Then I guess we'll go with the plan."

They walked in when they reached the restaurant and got a table. The restaurant was dimly lit with a candle on each table. 40 watt bulbs were in lamps that hung down from the ceiling, the floor was wood and your shoes would squeak when you walked. Exquisite paintings were hung on the walls with a gold trim.

"Are you sure you don't mind about this?" Ed asked as he finished looking around.

"Edward, no place is too good for you," Roy smirked.

Ed playfully stuck out his tongue.

"That's not what I meant. I'm talking about people, you know, seeing us…together. You don't care about it?" He asked shyly.

"Ed…if I cared, I wouldn't have asked you here in the first place."

Ed nodded. The waitress finally came to the table. She was decent looking with blonde hair pulled into a pony. She had brown eyes and was rather slim. She wore a dark brown short skirt with a black belt and a tan shirt that had the restaurant logo on it.

"So. What can I get you two to drink?" She asked, her voice soft.

"I'll take a coffee," Roy stated. "What about you, Ed?"

"Just a water, please."

"Okay," she stated as she wrote it down on her pad. "I'll be back in just a minute with your drinks and to get your orders."

She walked away.

They opened their menus; Ed scanned down over the steak dinners while Roy was looking at the chicken cuisine. The Colonel set down his menu, knowing what he was getting. Ed took a little bit longer, but was ready when the waitress came back with their beverages.

She set them down on the table and took her pad and pencil back out.

"Okay. So what can I get you to eat?" She asked with a smile, showing white teeth.

"I'll have the Parmesan Chicken."

"I'll take a Number One," Ed stated.

"Alright. I'll get right on it!" She perked as she took their menus up and walked off.

"So, Ed, where's Al tonight?" Mustang asked as he put his chin on his hands.

Ed set his water down after taking a sip.

"He met up with some girl that was going to show him the town. What about you? What was it exactly that you had to attend to before you came to get me?" Ed asked with a raised brow.

"It was just some paperwork I had to drop off. Nothing big. But it took me longer than I thought. Again. Sorry about that."

Ed just gave a nod.

They talked a little more before their food finally arrived. Ed dug right in but still kept his manners while Roy ate a little slower. Even though the Colonel ate slower, he was still finished before the teen. And Roy had more on his plate. That puzzled the young alchemist. When Ed finished, they talked a little more. Not about anything important, just everyday things.

They finally got up and Roy paid the bill.

They walked out of the restaurant and Mustang put the umbrella back up.

"That was good. Thank you," Ed said as they started walking.

"Not a problem. So, what do you have planned for the rest of the evening?"

"Nothing, really. I figured I'd end up going back to the apartment and just do whatever until Al got back or I'd fall asleep. Not very interesting," Ed finished with a shrug.

They kept talking and before he knew it, the both of them were in an ally. An ally that looked rather familiar.

"Roy?" Ed asked as he looked around. "Why are we here?" He looked up at the Colonel who smirked a devilish smile.

* * *

Again! No reviews...NO UPDATE! Evil laughter And if you kill me I can't write anymore:p So please R&R! 


	9. Silence

**Shingo-sama:** Awe darn! Ya caught me! Lol! Just joking. Ya didn't:P Read this chapter to find out why! Muahah!

**Syao9**: I didn't notice ya for a second! Heh. Just kiddin'. Here's the update you were DYING to read. :P

**Black Angel of Destruction:** I can't TELL you what's gonna happen! (is shocked) But you can read for yourself and find out.

**Yix:** This update took me a shorter time than expected. I stared well….at noon today and here it is! I know. I must not have a life. But all my friends are still at the beach!

**Martha:** THAT! I can't tell you. But maybe that will be answered in this lovely chapter I have prepared for you! Or maybe not. Just read it! Lol!

**SHARON**: Read Shingo-sama's for your answer. :P

**Lil Coronel Gal**: You, my ally, will find out just by reading this chapter!

**Dragon Keeper Erishla:** Sorry I'm depressing you. (Writes more depressing things) MUAHAH! Just kiddin'.

**Dea Lunae**: I update quite often less I'm on vacation or having computer troubles. And I'm glad I was the one who tainted your young mind! I find that as a compliment! Lol!

* * *

**Chapter nine: Silence**

"Well it's obvious that they're not here. So it's only best that I head back. It's been two weeks and if we haven't got a lead yet, then they might have headed somewhere else."

Havoc ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright. Just…keep a look out for anything, alright?"

Roy just gave a nod. He'd been in Central for a couple weeks trying to find the killers but no avail. The hideout had been abandoned by the time they stormed the place but they wouldn't give up. They figured the men were still in Central but they had turned the town upside down and found not even one trace.

Mustang boarded the train and Havoc stayed to see him off. He wasn't allowed to leave Central so naturally, he was stuck doing more work. The train's whistle blew and the train started to move.

"Don't forget, if you find anything, call!" Havoc shouted to Roy who managed to get a seat by a window.

The train's whistle blew again and roared as it rolled on the tracks.

Roy leaned against the window sill and stared up at the blue sky. It was going to be a long ride back. At least it would seem that way. Train rides always seemed like they took forever when you had no one to talk to. Even to the cold-hearted Colonel Roy Mustang himself!

But it did give him time to think. Think about the long days they spent searching and searching for where the enemy was hiding. Storming building after building just hoping to find something.

Eventually his mind wandered back a few weeks prior to showing up at the station in Central. About all the paperwork he had on his desk.

The paperwork.

He would have a lot of that when he got back and he was dreading it. It's not like he enjoyed spending days and days at a time signing documents, forwarding letters, declining permissions.

No.

That was the last thing he wanted to do. But there would be a good point to going back. He'd get to see Ed again.

Just thinking about it brought a smile to the Colonel's lips. Sure they fought a lot but it was just that night that he finally confessed to the Fullmetal Chibi that he loved him.

"_Why the hell do you care anyway?"_

"_Because I love you! That's why!"_

Mustang's smile grew a little bit wider. It was the aftermath that made him grin, though. He could still feel Ed's lips against his when he leaned in to kiss him. The happiness he felt when the small teen replied. The fact that Ed loved him too.

But all the happy thoughts were suddenly taken away as he remembered everything that had happened to the alchemist. That first night finding him in the alleyway, nude, and covered in blood and semen. The gashes that now littered the boy's small body. The cuts from the blades and nails that had been inserted in his body; the bruises that covered his stomach and chest from being beaten.

So much had already happened to the young alchemist already. Then he had even a more of a burden on his shoulders.

Roy shook his head as he tried to find a happy thought again.

A happy thought.

Their date.

There was a thought. Roy recalled running into the boy on the streets after he had returned the tuxedo. Asking Ed to go out and when he said yes…

Roy's thoughts were interrupted as the train whistle blew. He was arriving at the station. Obviously he had been thinking quite a while. He grabbed his suitcase and stood up, moving with the small crowd of people that were getting off.

As soon as he stepped off the train, he stared at the masses of people. It was hard to maneuver along the crowd without bumping into someone or vise versa.

"Welcome back, Roy!" Hughes shouted as Roy came through the doors of the office. "I bet you missed seeing this beautiful picture, didn't you!" He piped as he shoved the picture of Elisa in front of Roy's face.

Roy held up his hand.

"Don't make me burn that, Maes," he stated simply.

Maes pulled the picture back and crossed his arms. He mumbled something under his breath but Mustang didn't bother listening in.

"So, what all did I miss?" He asked as he walked in his office and to his desk, looking at the papers that were now set on the corner.

Hughes was about to answer when Riza walked in.

"Not much, sir," she cut in. "There was a small riot last week about wages but that was taken care of. Otherwise everything's just normal."

Roy let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear. I just needed to come in and see if there was anything I should be doing. If not then I guess I'll just run back to my apartment and unpack," he stated with his smirk.

He turned to leave when a blonde-haired male entered the room. His eyes were directed to the floor.

"Something up, Ed?" Maes asked as he uncrossed his arms.

Ed didn't reply. He just handed the Major a sheet of paper and walked out. Roy stared in confusion while Riza just shook her head and Hughes only shrugged. He looked at the paper Ed gave him.

"His report," Hughes stated as he looked over the paper.

"What's up with him?" Roy asked, in his usual tone.

"No one knows," Maes replied as he set the paper down. "He's been like that for a good two weeks now. He hasn't said anything to anyone, hasn't really eaten either. Even Al can tell something's wrong. I really starting to worry about the kid."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well. I guess I'll head out. I'll be in at probably six tomorrow morning," Roy said as he walked to the door.

"There's really no need to come in that early. The earliest we'd need you in would probably be eight or nine."

"Then I'll be in at eight-thirty."

Hughes just nodded and Roy walked out the door.

The raven-haired man walked down the halls. Really he wasn't even going to leave. Not before finding Ed and seeing what was wrong with him. What reason would Ed have to be down? Did something happen to him?

Roy's eyes shot wide open.

_No…not again. There would be no way. _

He banished the thought.

He finally managed to catch up the small alchemist.

"Fullmetal!" He called to the boy that was at the other end of the hallway.

Ed ignored him. Either that or he didn't hear him. He just kept walking down the hall. Hands dropped at his sides and head hung low.

"Ed?" Roy stated his name as he started to walk up to him.

The boy still said nothing. Getting annoyed at the boy's attitude, Roy finally stopped and shouted,

"Edward Elric! Answer me!"

Ed stopped, fists clenched at his sides, hair covering his face. He clenched his jaw and hissed in a low voice, almost a whisper,

"What do you want, _Mustang?_"

He said Roy's last name with such harsh coldness.

"I want you to tell me what the hell's wrong with you! If you don't want to talk here then at least come with me so--"

He was cut off in mid-sentence.

"So what!" Ed shouted as he spun around, a look of fury in his eyes. "So you can _fuck_ me again!"

Mustang just stood in shock. Ed tore his gaze away from the twenty-nine-year-old and ran down the hall, tears falling from his eyes. Roy finally got over his shock and ran after the boy. When he caught up to him, he grabbed Ed's shoulders and spun him to look into his coal black eyes.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Ed shouted as he tried to fight from Roy's grasp.

"Ed! Calm down!" Roy commanded as he tried to keep the boy under control.

Ed finally got Roy away from him.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He screamed as tears streamed down his cheeks.

It was in that moment that Roy got a good look at the alchemist's face. A bruise was right across the boy's left cheek.

Ed jerked his head to the side to hide the wound.

"You've already done enough, Mustang! First you tell me you love me and then you turn right around and fuck my brains out! What more do you want from me! What! Do you want to screw me right here! Well fuck off, Mustang! Stay the hell away from me!" And with that, he ran down the hall, vanishing from sight.

* * *

No review...no UPDATE! Like Ed's temper? O.o 


	10. Dilemma

**Bluerose24: **Thanks! Glad you like it. Sorry this update took so long, though. XP

**Shingo-sama: **You should be a criminal investigator. Going on such limited knowledge in cases. Lol!

**Yaoilovershiro: **DON'T LET THE SUSPENSE KILL YOU! If it does then you can't read more.

**Relay: **Yeah…I tend to do cliffhangers a lot. I warn you people now! Get used to it! XD

**Pickles: **Mad? Oh no. Mad is when you call him short. He's straight up pissed. :P

**Syao9: **DON'T DIE! But as I told yaoilovershiro…if you do…you can't finish reading.

**ASlavetotheEnvy: **Calm down, cowgirl! Oh. Love your name, by the way.

**AMS:** I'm glad I confused you. Lol! That was my goal! XD

**Anaru-Minime: **If you did capture me and what not…then I couldn't write so you'd be stuck in suspense forever. And that sucks…lemme tell ya. I'm reading two fics write now and the people haven't updated in two months!

**Sage: (**sighs) Why does everyone suspect Envy-sama? T-T I dun get it. But oh well! Yes. Feel sorry for Ed. Feel really sorry for him in this chapter. :P

Okay! People…sorry it took so long to update. In fact…I finished this about three days ago but wouldn't let me update. T-T Anyway…

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own FMA. As I said…they won't sell it to me. XD

* * *

**Chapter ten: Dilemma **

Ed didn't stop running until he got back to the apartment. He burst into the room, throwing himself onto the bed. It was a good thing Al wasn't there. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to see him acting in such a way.

But Roy.

_How could Roy just act normal? Like nothing ever happened? How can he stand there and practically deny it all! _

Ed punched the pillow. But soon he fell back down on the bed. His side started to throb. He lifted up his shirt to reveal a large bruise on his stomach. The same bruise Roy delivered to him two weeks prior when he tried to escape.

There was a click as his apartment door opened and closed. Ed sat up and tried to look out the bedroom door to the front door.

"Al?" He asked curiously.

He stood up out of the bed and walked over to the bedroom door. Poking his head out, he called Al's name again. No reply. He swallowed hard. Someone came in, he was sure of it. He walked out to see if maybe he just left the door ajar and a breeze shut it. No. That wasn't it. He slammed the door shut when he came in. It wouldn't have been left open at all.

He turned back around and looked around the room. It didn't seem like anyone was in it. But his mind was quickly changed as someone grabbed him from behind.

They spun him around to face their coal black eyes. With a cry of rage, they shoved the young alchemist up against the wall, his feet dangling.

"Lemme go!" Ed shouted as he thrashed.

A gloved hand clapped over his mouth.

"Shut your mouth!" Roy shouted at him.

He pulled Ed back and shoved him right back against the wall, causing the boy to give a quick shout of pain.

"You should be thankful this is all that's happening to you right now! How dare you talk that way to your superiors!"

Ed's eyes were opened with shock and horror. Mustang dragged the boy into the bedroom, throwing the boy on the bed and locking the door. Ed started to back up to the far side of the bed.

"Roy…please—"

"You have no right to ask for any type of forgiveness now! Well it's too late now, Fullmetal. You should have learned. I guess I'll have to teach you your rightful place," he finished as he advanced on the teen.

Ed tried to back up further but there was no where else he could go.

"I suggest you just lay down and take it. Because you'll be a lot worse off if you try anything."

Wetness strolled down Ed's face as he knew what was to come. But the Colonel was right. And he knew it. He knew what the Flame Alchemist could do to him if he tried to object to anything. So it would just be better if he let the Colonel have his way with him.

"Don't worry, Ed, I'll take it easy on you."

He lifted Ed's chin up and forced a kiss on the small boy, making the both of them fall back on the bed. Ed's eyes opened even wider as he felt Roy's hand slide down into his pants. But he did nothing to stop him. He let the Colonel take of his shirt, let him remove his pants, boxers; let him rape him of the last bit of dignity he had left.

Roy flipped Ed onto his stomach. The boy knew what was coming.

"I'll do you a favor, Ed," he stared as he shoved his fingers in Ed's mouth. "I'll even lubricate it for you so it goes in easier," he grinned as he pulled his fingers from the alchemist's mouth.

He rubbed the saliva around Ed's opening, before finally plunging into him. The teen screamed into the bed sheets as he felt his insides being violated once again. Roy pulled out almost all the way and then plunged right back into him with more and more force each time.

The bed sheets became wet with the tears that streamed down Ed's face and the saliva that came out of his mouth from screaming.

"I don't get you, Ed," Roy started. "No matter how many times you've been _screwed,_" he continued as he shoved in again, "you're still so damn tight."

He pulled out and turned Ed on his back. He stared down at the sobbing teen.

"Sit up," he commanded.

Ed choked a sob as he did as told.

"Now. Get down on your knees," Roy continued as he pointed at the floor.

Again, Ed followed the command. The Colonel stood up and grabbed the young alchemist's hair. Roy drew closer and Ed just shakily opened his mouth, allowing Roy to insert himself. Mustang pulled Ed's hair back and forth, making him suck the whole length of his cock.

He gagged. His sobs were drowned out as Roy died, filling the boy's throat. He let the second wave wash over his body before finally releasing Ed's hair and allowing him to fall to the floor. The come slowly started to leak out of the corner of his mouth, his bangs covering his now closed eyes.

Roy zipped himself up. He picked Ed's head up by his hair.

"You better have learned your lesson this time, you little whore."

And with that, he let the boy's head fall to the floor and he left the room.

_Later that night_

"Brother, I'm back!" Al chirped as he walked in the front door. "You're not gonna believe this but there was this really nice lady who was selling cinnamon rolls. She gave me two extra!"

He looked around when he heard no answer.

"Brother?"

He walked around.

"Ed? Are you even here?"

He went into the bedroom; the site before him caused him to drop the box, the cinnamon rolls falling out.

"BROTHER!"

He ran over to his unconscious brother who was still left from before. The milky white fluid in and around his mouth had now dried.

"Brother! Wake up! Please? Someone!"

He grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped his brother's small body. Picking the boy up, he ran out of the apartment, yelling 'help!' down the hallways.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. But I had to leave it there for the next chapter. XD Oh! As before. No review…NO UPDATE! 


	11. Denial

**Shingo-sama: **When will you get it out of your head that it's Envy? Lol! Or you can just keep thinking that! Heh. Anyway…thanks for reading and I hope this chapter doesn't upset you.

**Syao: **Envy? Envy…Envy! (Glomps the hot Homunculi) Sorry. I hadn't done that yet and I was dying to do that! Enjoy!

**Pure-Reflection: **Don't have a cow woman! Don't die of a heart attack just yet! You have to at least wait until the end of this story…lol!

**AMS**: Thanks…I think. That does deserve a thanks right? (Looks at fans)

(They nod)

Okay! Then thank you!

**Kouga-luv: **(bows) I have done as thou hath asked. Please enjoy your reading.

**Takky: **I know right? XD But hey…it keeps ya coming back for more! Lol!

**Anaru-Minime: **Hm…I don't know when you should tell him. Because I haven't yet! Lol! Well…maybe in this chapter. Who knows. I'm not gonna tell you! You'll just have to read this and find that out for yourself, won't you! Muahah! You know you love me!

**A. Minamino:** Hai…Poor Ed-kun. But hey! It's good it's him and not you, eh? Lol! XD

**Yix**: THANK YOU THANK YOU! Just don't die on me yet!

**Ladyanimelover: **Well you're just gonna have to! Because you gotta read this chapter and find out! So ha! (Is happy about being evil)

**Abbey: **(Glomps you) I AM SO HAPPY! I love to know I've got people hooked into reading it this so far into it! That's why I write it! In hopes of dragging others in! I THANK YOU! (Glomps you again)

**Nika: **(Stares at you) OO Yes. In. Awe. OO

**Hagane no Chibi-san: **Roy with a split-personality. That'd actually turn this inot a humor fic. Lol! Yes. I know. I have a very strange sense of humor. Like this one picture I saw not too long ago. And blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. IT WAS SO FUNNY! XD

Okay! Sorry for the long wait everybody! Bad case of writer's block and a lot of trips. So…after the disclaimer…WE SHALL BEGIN THE STORY!

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Still don't own FMA.

* * *

**Chapter eleven: Denial**

Ed lay in a hospital bed, his untreated wounds now carefully bandaged. When Roy shoved him against the wall, it reopened several of the blade wounds on his back. The cut that was across his chest had managed to get infected but the swelling had gone down quite a bit due to the medicine applied.

So far, the people who have stopped by the hospital were; of course Al but also Maes, Riza, Armstrong, Fury, and Roy.

But the doctors shooed them out, saying that Ed needs rest and it be best of he weren't disturbed. They also had him hooked up to a feeding tube because he was so pathetically frail. His two weeks and no food left him almost on the brink of death from malnutrition.

"I still don't see how this could have happened," Hughes started as they sat in the office at Headquarters. "Do they have any idea who did it?"

"No sir," Riza replied as she scanned over a clipboard she was holding. "There are no lead suspects. We have recruits out now looking for the culprits but so far…nothing."

Mustang sat in a chair in the corner of the room, keeping to himself. Thoughts ran through his head. He would tone in and out of the others conversation, not really paying much attention. His thoughts kept dragging back to what Ed said to him yesterday.

What did the boy mean?

"_So you can fuck me again!"_

He just didn't understand it. He never did anything…did he? With his thoughts drifting back, he realized what his missed…but not what he did.

He blanked on his and Ed's date. When the call came to report to Central he was so worried about that that he never even recalled their date. Meaning he abandoned the Fullmetal Chibi. But he never 'fucked' him, to put it in short.

_What happened that night?_ He wondered as he put his hand on his chin. _Roy, you're such a baka! How could you do that to him? Just leave him there. Abandon him. No…that's not it. I could understand why he'd be upset…but I never…_

"Roy, what about you? You have yet to say anything on the matter," Maes said as he looked over at the Colonel.

Roy sighed.

"I don't think there's anything that can be said. What's happened has happened and there's nothing we can do about that. Right now we should be concentrating on finding those who did it. Talking about it won't help anything."

"Right…we have people out now looking for them. But the problem is is that we have nothing to go on. All we know is that the person's a male and that's not much. In fact, I guess you could say that means nothing. There was no trace of hair so we can't even say what his hair color is," Hughes replied solemnly. "At this point…there's nothing we can do."

"Hm…well, I'm gonna go check with the doctors and see it there's been any improvement with Ed," Roy stated as he gathered to his feet.

Maes nodded.

"If he's up…send him our regards."

Ed cringed as he turned in the hospital bed. Flashes from the previous days kept coming back to him. Roy's smirk, the pain he caused him, the first night his innocence was raped from him.

But why couldn't he wake up?

Everyday he would try to wake but he couldn't. The nightmare wouldn't leave his mind.

Why was it there?

Why was it taunting him so?

He shot up in the bed, panting. He looked around the room he was in. The equipment, the smell.

Hospital.

His nose crinkled at the thought. He put his hand on his head and sighed. Did that mean that it had all been a dream? He opened his eyes to stare at his bandaged body.

And…he started screaming.

Why did he start screaming?

The screams that echoed throughout the hallway of the hospital.

Over and over until doctors and nurses came to try and calm him down. They had to give him a shot to try to numb the senses, but not strong enough to knock him unconscious.

After he did manage to calm down, the doctors left, leaving him alone in the cold room. His mind started to become clear again in the realizations of everything that happened.

Roy.

_Roy…that bastard! _

And as soon as he thought the name, the raven-haired man walked into the room.

"Hello, Fullmetal," came the voice.

Ed ignored him.

"Ed…I need to talk to you. There's something I have to ask you about."

"And what would that be?" He snorted as he turned to face the wall instead of the colonel.

"We need to know. The men who did this before…were they the same people who did this?"

Ed growled and shot up, glaring at Mustang, eyes full of hatred.

"Don't act like you don't know, Mustang! You can give up the innocent little shit act! I'm not stupid! Why don't you go fuck yourself instead of me!"

"That's just it, Fullmetal! I don't know! Alright! I don't what's gotten into that tiny skull of yours but I wasn't the one who did this to you! So why don't you stop acting like such a little bitch?"

Ed's eyes started to tear up as thoughts rushed back to him.

"_Shut the fuck up, you little bitch!"_

"_How dare you touch me, you little bitch!"_

"_You better have learned your lesson this time, you little bitch." _

He jerked his head to stare at the bed sheets as tears started to splash onto the covers.

"Ed…I'm sorry," Roy started. "I didn't mean—"

"Get out," Ed interrupted.

"Ed…"

"I said get out!" He shouted as he clenched his fists.

"Ed, just listen to what I have to say!"

"Get out! NURSE! NURSE!" He began to shout. "I NEED HELP! HE'S TRYING TO HURT ME! NURSE!"

Roy began to back up to the door. He gripped the handle and bolted out the door. As soon as he left the room, Ed stopped screaming. Instead, the colonel began to hear stifled sobs trying to break their way through.

"Roy…you bastard," he heard Ed say from inside the room. He choked down a sob. "Why? Why did you have to…"

The sentence was cut off as the Fullmetal Alchemist let out a wail.

Both pain and sorrow filled his voice.

And Roy walked.

He walked away.

Because that was a sound that he never wanted to hear again.

A voice filled with so much pain and misery.

So much anger.

No one had that right…that right to feel that way.

…

To live that way.

* * *

**To all my adoring fans:**

I love you all so much! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! But it's not over…in fact…I actually planned to end it here and then just do a completely different story for the rest. AKA: SEQUAL! But then I was like: THAT WOULD NOT BE FAIR TO THE FANS! So this shall continue! Lol!

AGAIN! NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE!


	12. Kidnapped

**Mmmslash: **Yay! Are you really on the edge of your seat? Man. I hope you can balance without falling off. I usually fall off when I try to balance on chairs. . But I praise you for being able to do that!

**Hobosamiam**: If I ended it there, would I give this beautiful update? (Big eyes) And thank you! If I wasn't suspenseful then how would I keep you guys coming back for more:P

**Anaru-Minime**: Well…if she kills him then I may not be able to update. Because..I am Envy! Muahaha!

Envy: O.o WTF? And stop hitting me! (Kicks you off him and then runs off)

Okay…that was weird and I'm sorry he got away! But you know…Envy is a slippery little bastard. :P

**Shingo-sama:** Of course I'll update for you! It's because I love you all which is why I update! (Hugs fans)

**Hagane no Chibi-san:** WTF? (backs away) Do YOU have a split personality? O.o That would be scary. But I think they'd have Roy in a mental institution if that were the case.

**Erebus Faustus**: OMG! OKAY! (Updates story) See? I'm so nice to you people!

**A. Minamino**: Of course I wouldn't make a sequel to this beautiful story! I don't want you guys to have to track down a whole new story! That would be mean! And I love all my fans too much to do that to them! Okay? (Huggles) I love you guys!

**Pure-reflection: **Thank you! And thanks so much for your review!

**Syao9:** I CANNOT DISAGREE WITH YOU! (Glomps you) Ed does look so cute when he's in pain! (Looks at fans giving weird looks) Uh…heh heh. Anywho. I don't know when Roy will get the time to talk with Ed…and you'll see why too after you read this chapter. Otherwise…now you're added to my MSN! (Huggles you) So we must message each other soon! BTW, I love your story!

**Edward4:** CALM DOWN! I haven't ended it! I won't end it until it's…well…ENDED! Lol! But please enjoy my new update!

**Pickles:** (In caveman tone) Ug! Short review. Me update. Review longer. Ugh:P

**Raven-chan**: …….(GLOMP!) GAH! YAY! SOMEONE I ACCTUALLY KNOW READING MY STORY! (I didn't force her to read it…she chose by freewill… . right? Now…when you get back from your trip…you must read this. GOT IT! …..I wuv you L-san. (Big puppy eyes) (Huggles you) So…I THANK YOU FOR THE LONG REVIEW! Yes. Because I love long reviews.  I LUVE THEM. O.O HEED MY ADVICE! (Runs off)

**ToAsTeR01:** Wow. Thank you! I'm so glad you love my fic and the suspense! Most people hate suspense! But now I love you! (Hugs you until you can't breathe) I WUV YOU!

**Genkai-chan:** …I'm glad I made you cry! THAT WAS THE POINT! Heh. Uh…I mean… Heee? Um…anwho…thanks for sticking out with me to read this! THAT'S WHY I WRITE! TO ATTRACT ON-LOOKERS LIKE YOURSELF!

**Takky:** Too late:P But now I've been a sweetie and updated for you. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

**ZOMFG EDWARD** HI NIKA! HOW ARE YOU! Do I know you? Lol! But thanks so much for your review! Yes! THANK YOU THANK YOU THAAANK YOU! Anywho…..I look forward to reading your stories! Yes I do! I hope this doesn't disappoint you. .

**Mija:** You mean….(All starry-eyes) You stuck it out and read all these chapters? (GLOMP!) GAH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THIS IS WHY I WRITE! I WANT TO ATTRACT PEOPLE TO READ THIS! THANK YOU! So! (Throws party for you and invites all FMA characters) ENJOY THE PARTY! HERE! Have a cookie!

**Firebirdy**: He IS cute! That's why we hurt him. (Ebil smirk) Muaha. Anywho. Thanks for reviewing and please enjoy my update! Until I can think of a knew chapter. :S

**Shadows-insanity**: THAT'S SO CRUEL! To use my own words against me. So mean. . Can't say I've had that done. Thanks for reviewing and since you have, I give you an update!

**Robbie-the-Rabbit**: O.o W-O-W! THANKS FOR THE GIANT REVIEW! I love you for that.  And yes! Roy DID have an alibi! For the first night..and ONLY the first night. Amazing, ne:P And I'm sorry for keeping your small—ahem advanced mind in suspense! So wait not longer and read the wonderful chappy!

And about the Harry Potter fic, I'll be updating the first chapter in day or so. I'm almost finished with the chapter. It just took so long. Oh. By the way, so you don't have trouble finding it, the title is **SCARRED**. So pleasant ne? Anywho. It IS **DRACOxHARRY**. Harry's gotta be the uke, ya know:P So yes. It is yaoi. Yay! Go me!

**Xshattered wingsx**: Sorry I had to keep you waiting so long. I had a bad case of writer's block and I've been on a lot of trips. So wait no further and please enjoy this chapter!

**Tisska01:** yes…I do like making Ed suffer. Why? BECAUSE HE WOULDN'T DATE ME! Lol! Okay. That's not the reason. Maybe it's just my twisted mind. After all…I do love Silent Hill…in fact. I wrote a fic on that too called The Journal. But I won't bore you with that unless you want me to! So! On with the story!

**Mustangs gurl**: Yeah…but he also doesn't remember where he was the second time Ed accused him of doing it. O.o Yes. My mind is so twisted in warped. Please forgive me for that! Lol! But anyway…but I'm glad you're enjoying it! So I won't stall you any longer. On with the story!

**Sasemeyuki:** Yes poor Ed. REVIEW! Lol!

**Rae**: Well…this is what happens when us writers have what we'd like to call, Writer's Block. And it sucks. . It may have taken my a while but here it is!

**Tainted Perfection**: O.o Love your name. XD Anywho. It just took a while because of Writer's Block. But here it is now!

**Dead Cherri**: DON'T GET THE AXE! Pulls out uzis Oh yeah! Now what, biotch! Muahahah! Lol! Anywho. If you kill me I can't update! And then what will you do! MUAHAHA! Okay. Here's the update before I drive us both insane.

**AngylLayDying**It would be sad which is why that's not the case. :P As I said. That would make this a humor fic. So I won't put that. Anywho. Here's the story now and I hope you enjoy it. For both out sakes. I need the fans! It makes me feel loved. 

**FrozenMagicFire**: Sorry…but after a while…nevermind! Anywho. Before I may accidentally spoil later chapters, I'll shut up and let you read this! So tally ho! On with the story!

Sorry this took so long! A really bad case of writer's block! But now the story is here and I hope you enjoy it!

**Discalimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the creators original characters.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Kidnapped**

"So how is he?" Hughes asked as Roy walked back into the office.

"He's up. A little delirious but okay, nonetheless."

Roy leaned against the nearest wall.

"That's good to hear. Just glad to hear that he's alright. Did he tell you who did that to him? A slight description of what the guy might have looked like?"

Mustang thought for a moment before he replied.

Should he tell them what Ed told him? That he was the one who did this? Or…that Ed thought he was the one who did it?

No. That information was better left a secret…for now.

"No. As I said, he's still delirious. No information can be confirmed."

He heard Maes sigh.

"There was no reason for this," Hughes mumbled. He gathered to his feet. "I need to go see if we can find anymore information on this." He walked to the door and faced Mustang. "Wanna head out as well?"

Roy shook his head.

"Na. Soon, I'll go check back up on Fullmetal. See if his situation's improved any."

Maes only nodded and then left. Roy walked over to the desk and sat down, letting out an agitated sigh.

He didn't know what to do now. How could he have been the one to have done that to the young alchemist? It was an impossibility. The first time Ed had accused, Roy had an alibi. He wasn't even in the same town. The second time…the second time.

_Damn._

The second time…where was he when that happened? He couldn't remember.

_There's no fucking way!_ Mustang cursed in his head as he hit his fists down on the wooden desk. _Ed's mind is just screwed up! What the hell's gotten into that boy's thick skull!_

His facial expression softened; instantly regretting what he just thought.

He put his elbows on the desk and held his forehead. What's gotten into Ed's head?

Everything that's happened to him over the last few weeks. His innocence stolen from him. His last bit of dignity raped from him.

Roy sighed.

What could he do? Ed was stuck suffering through so much pain and he couldn't do a thing about it. That's what angered him. That's what made him want to flame the people who did this to him. But…how would he track down himself? He who didn't commit the crime? Thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming open and Havoc barging into the room.

"Honestly!" Roy sputtered. "Would it kill to knock—"

"Is Edward Elric here?" Havoc stated in a worried tone.

"Don't be absurd! He's in the hospital!"

"No he's not!" Came the reply. "Maes called down to report that he's not even in the hospital building!"

Roy jumped to his feet. "How is that possible? Here was there when I went to check up on him. He couldn't have gone missing in a span of thirty minutes! Where is it he could go?"

Havoc was rummaging around the room.

"Dunno. But the point is is that he's gone. We've already got people out searching for him." He shut a drawer and opened another. "Where do you have the files of everyone Ed's ever dealt with? There's gotta be someone on that list…"

"I don't handle his reports! Hughes does."

Havoc only mumbled a reply as he slammed a drawer shut. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair. Turning towards Roy, he said, "C'mon. We should head uptown and help with the search. Just…don't tell Al. We don't want to have him worrying about this. The doctors are in on it too so…"

"Don't worry," Roy interrupted. "C'mon. We're not gonna get anywhere standing here!" He commanded as he left the office with Havoc following.

_Help! Somebody help me!_ A blonde-haired teen's mind cried.

His hands were bound behind his back and a blindfold strapped over his eyes. The last thing the young alchemist remembered was a slink figure in the window of the hospital room. Next thing he knew, he woke up bound and blindfolded. He heard footsteps coming closer to him. Footsteps and voices.

"So was this really his plan all along?" One asked curiously. "Doesn't it seem like kind of an inane thing to do? If this was his plan from the start, then why not just—"

"Don't question him! Unless you want to end up like 'The Boss.'"

One of them shuddered.

"I think I can manage. After all…who would want to end up like him? Besides. The same rules don't follow by—"

"Shh! He'll here you!"

There was a sigh and a moments pause.

"…What time did he say to meet him?"

"In ten minutes."

Another pause.

"So I guess we should get started."

Ed was brought to his feet and forced to walk, neither the binds nor blindfold being removed. When they entered another room, a knot twisted in the small alchemist's stomach. He was forced to his knees and footsteps reached the front of him. His chin was grabbed and he was forced to look upwards.

"Why so fretful? You act as if something would happen to you." There was a feel of a tongue meeting the side of his face. "Don't worry. I won't let anyone else touch you. Violation against my orders isn't easily forgiven. And you two would know about that, wouldn't you?" There was a hint of fear as purple eyes met those of the two men that brought Ed into the godforsaken room. "But that's all taken care of now, Edo-kun.: A cold hand met Ed's neck. "I'm the only one that can touch you now."

"Any luck?" Maes asked as the group met up again.

"Unfortunately no," Havoc sighed as he put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "This is like the classic game of the needle in the haystack. We probably won't be able to find him until he ends up poking you sooner or later."

Silence.

"Are you sure we've checked everywhere?" Roy asked.

"All the main streets. We have people now checking everywhere else."

"Something's gotta turn up soon," Hughes mumbled. "There's no way that Ed can just vanish without a trace, right?"

No one replied.

* * *

Okay. I'm sorry that it took so long to update this but I promise the next chapter I'll update faster! Hopefully twice before school starts back up. Anywho. As before!

**No review...NO UPDATE!**


	13. Torture

**Anaru-Minime – **Awe! Don't hurt Edo-kun! That's my job!

Ed: HEY!

Muaha! But how can you rip my balls off is I'm a girl? O.o Okay. I'm sorry I kept you waiting and couldn't update the day I wanted to but I did update by the weekend and you have to be happy for that!

**Eizeral** – Maybe I don't WANNA update! Maybe I WANT to keep you in suspense! Did that ever occur to you? Okay…here's the update. Enjoy.

**Hobosamiam **– I can't promise you that he won't be raped again. But I can promise you the next time it happens, I won't type it in detail. :P Okay. Now please read and review!

**Pyromatches** – Well….I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait! You have to read this chapter first! Lol! Okay? Alright. Now read this chapter and enjoy. Um…and as far as finding out the kidnapper. Well….read!

**Starr** – NOW REVIEW, ASAP!

**Pure-reflection** – (Bows) Thank you! I'm glad! Well…It took me a little over a week but I did update. I'll try and update again by next Friday, okay?

**Pickles** – Well! Good news! It didn't take as long to update this time! As I've said, I'll try and update again by next Friday. I'm trying to update every Friday. Now when school starts back up, I may just have to update the day I finish. Which I will still be within that week.

**PYROFREAK** – now if you take my head, I can't update ever. But here's my beautiful update! So enjoy!

**NarutosGirl52** – Yay! Thanks for sticking through! Most people can't do that. And that makes me mad. But I thank you for sticking through it with us! Arigato! Now I hope you enjoy this chapter like you have the others!

**Tides Of Blood** – Sorry about it being short. But I had to update on time. From now on I'll try and update it every Friday. Maybe even earlier. So please enjoy this chapter! Okay?

**Yersi Fanel** – Thank you! Well! If I don't keep you on the edge of your seat, then you won't want to come back, right? But thanks for the compliments! (Exotic pose) Writing is my passion….lol! But it is! Okay. Now I'll stop boring you with my reply on your review and allow you to read!

**ArYuNvius** – It IS awesome, isn't it? Lol! Thanks! Well! I won't bore you with my reply and allow you to read! Thankies!

**Syao9** – Weee! I can't wait to read your next update! I'm about to go check on your story again! P Well! You can't blame me! Okay…this story's a little more…angst probably than my last few. But do enjoy it!

**A. Minamino** – I don't know when you'll be able to find out who's been torturing Ed. Maybe in this chapter? o.O Guess you'll have to read and find that out for yourself. Well….thanks for reading and reviewing! Don't forget to do it again!

**AnimagiRaven **– GOOD LORD! THAT'S ONE HELLUVA REVIEW! Thank you! Okay. Now once again, I did not spoil this chapter for you. But lemme tell you…it's a little crueler than my last few. But it's not really expicit. Don't ask how that works. Oh! And yes! You ramble! Ramble! Ramble! …. Is there an echo here or is it just me? Okay. Well! Thankies for the GIGANTIC review! Now read and leave another GIGANTIC review! I told you! The longer the better! I love long reviews! HEED MY ADVICE VIEWERS!

**Rae** – (Gives you a cookie) NOW DON'T LET ANYONE STEAL IT! Lol! Okay? I'd give you cinnamon rolls….but those are mine…so BACK OFF! (Grabs cinnamon rolls and runs off) Now please enjoy this chapter and your cookie!

Yay! This took me about a week to update! I'll try and update at least once a week. Okay? So if you see a short chapter, it was writers block. Xox okay? Well. Please enjoy right after the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or anyone of the original characters. Ph34r 1t!

* * *

**Chapter thirteen: Torture**

:SNAP:

He cringed again as leather bit bare skin. It's been three days since he was taken from the hospital and now he was being 'punished' for kicking the damn thief under his chin. The blindfold was still over his eyes so he had no imagery on what the person looked like. All he knew was that taunting laugh that would enter the room anytime 'he' was near. But he wouldn't scream. He wouldn't give them the pleasure of knowing they broke him…not again.

Blood coveted his skin, dry and fresh. His automail arm was removed earlier that day for the same reason his was being beaten. All he could do was hold out and pray that his chance to escape would come soon enough. But it was as if he was always being watched. Though he had no sense of time, no sense of day or night, he swore to himself that he wouldn't fall again.

The beating stopped and allowed the chibi to catch his breath. Feet shuffled against the floor and a hand stroked his cheek.

"You know what? I think I'll write a letter. Let's see how much the military would go through to save one of their dogs. See if they'd try hard enough to find you." White teeth flashed a grin and those same steps vanished, allowing Ed to limp against his chains and get the only moments rest he could.

----------

"Colonel!" A recruit barged into Mustang's office and did a salute, then he handed him a white envelope. "Sir, this came in for you just this morning. They spoke that it was urgent, sir!"

"Thank you. You're dismissed," and with that said, the recruit did another salute and walked out the door.

Roy turned over the letter and just as he was about to open it, Hughes came into the office, causing Mustang to put the letter down.

"Any leads?" Roy asked curiously as he stood and saluted.

"Unfortunately, no. I don't get it. How is it possible that we can't even find one small trace that leads us to him? It's just getting stranger for each lead we think we have. They just end up going to dead ends." He glanced at the letter that lay partially opened on the desk. "What's the letter?"

"Not sure yet. You interrupted me just as I was about to open it."

"Oh. Well, I have to get back to helping with the search. So I'll leave you to it. Good day, Colonel."

Roy saluted as the Major left his office and he sat back down, continuing to open the letter. Tearing the paper from the package, he scrolled through.

_To Colonel Roy Mustang:_

_4 – 12_

_I have what you're looking for. But don't worry. Currently, the Fullmetal Alchemist is in good care. We had to remove his automail yesterday whereas, he was using it to harm his new owner. _

_Edward Elric is no longer in your control. _

_He hasn't been broken yet but we believe that it will happen all in good time. The time for bloodshed is only a few hours everyday unless he breaks a rule which in that case, it increases. _

_Experimentation will begin tomorrow at 1200 hours. _

_A report will be filed to you once a day for however long it takes for the product to expire or until he can manage to break free. _

_Sincerely:_

_Code name: E - 43_

Roy jumped to his feet and ran out the door, grabbing the letter and trying to catch up to Hughes.

_------------------_

_Next day_

_------------------_

Ed's head jerked up to face the shutting of a wooden door. His breath quickened as footsteps came closer. A hand traced down his spine and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Well, I wrote to your 'bosses', Edo-kun. But they haven't written back yet." Ed felt a tongue trace his ear. "Oh well. Let's start the experiments, shall we? Let's see how much that little body of yours can handle."

Ed didn't bother going off on being called little. He ashamed to admit to even himself, but he was scared. Four days and his body was about to give out on him. The fact that every time pain met with his body, it took every ounce of his strength not to break down in tears of pain. Not to scream out whenever those weapons bit at his flesh.

"But don't worry. We won't start out with pain on your outer body, Ed." He ran his hand down lower and Ed gasped at the unexpected movement. "Finally. A noise out of you. Let's see what other noises we can get you to make."

The other hand started to trace Ed's upper body, and Ed tried as hard as he could to hold out from whimpering. But it was so gentle against all the cuts and bruises that coveted his body. The thief stroked his hand across the chibi's chest and out of reflex, Ed moaned.

"That's a good boy, Ed. Now just relax. I promise that it will all be over soon."

-----------

"Roy!" Hughes came barging into the office and Mustang jumped to his feet. "Another letter came in today." Hughes was talking just as rapidly as he shoved the letter into Roy's hands.

Mustang practically tore it open to read it.

_4 – 13 _

_Breaking him down didn't take as long as expected. The longer you take to find him, the more fun I'll have. _

_Don't forget that. _

_Edward actually begged for me to stop. As I said. It didn't take as long as I thought. _

_The experiments have begun. _

_I'll be waiting._

_E – 43_

Roy ran his hand through his hair, mumbling 'oh god.' He looked up at Hughes from the written letter.

"Has anyone told Al about this?"

Hughes shook his head.

"Not yet. We figured is Ed doesn't show up in another week, we're not going to have a choice."

Roy sighed.

"If it comes down to that…and we're still getting these letters, whatever you do, don't tell Al about them."

Hughes nodded.

* * *

Okay! That's that! And yes! Cliffies! Okay! Now again!

No review…NO UPDATE! Fear that because if I don't get at LEAST 10 reviews for each chapter, I will not update. Oh! What now! Fear it!

Okay. Now review!


	14. Hopeless

**Sango-maru** – Okay! I always do the No Review, No Update thing because well…if people don't review that means that they don't like your story. Either way, I'd still write the story because it's fun and gives something to do. And I did the 10 reviews because I wanted to see if people would list their thoughts on it if I did that. So I thank you. Someone HONEST. People, you could learn something from this dude. The first time I saw that on a story, I didn't even review even though I liked the story. Then I thought back on it what would have happened if I told this person what I thought and maybe what others thought. So. Again. I thank you for being honest.

Now read:P

**AnimagiRaven** – Why couldn't you have an easier name to type in! And…no. I read you the first paragraph before I posted so you should be happy! And boo to you! You didn't give a really long review so I'm giving you a rather short reply! Ha! Beat that!

**NarutosGirl52** – See? I told you guys that I'd update in a week. Heh. And I had this chapter finished a couple days ago. I've been busy! Plus! My internet was down…so blame the cable company!

**Shingo-sama** – As. Mean. As. You? (Backs away slowly) That's…nice. (Runs) Oh yeah! (Shouts while running) ENJOY THE STOOOOOORY!

**Garen Ruy Maxwell** – Thank you! I take that as a compliment! Heee. I am a cruel person! At least to my sweet Edo-kun!

Envy: Back off, heathen! The chibi's mine!

Greed: Yeah right! He's mine, Envy! Got your own!

Me: Yeah…read before they kill each other!

**Xshattered wingsx** – It's sad so update? SCARY! You like it like that?

People: Can you move it like this?

Others: I can shake it like that!

Me: … DID I ASK YOU PEOPLE TO SING!

**Syao9** – School is no excuse! I'll have Honors classes and a Junior level class! And I'll still try to update every week! At least this time we'll get 10th grade Honors work instead of 12th grade like my 9th grade Honors teacher gave us. . I STILL MADE A B!

**Yersi Fanel **– Yay! Like me! (Stops and stares at people staring at me) What? (Shrug) He does look cute in pain! Hello! Can't rape the willing! (…) --'' it's true.

**Eizeral **– Well! I updated now you review! We're even. :P

**Mija** – Lol! I'm the imposter! (Laughs manically)

Ed: ….no you're not…

Shut up, pipsqueak!

Ed: Grrr….WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY COULD DROWN IN A RAINDROP!

You, Chibi-san!

Envy: (Starry-eyed) She used my name for Ed!

Ed: OO

**I AM A HOBO, FEAR ME!** – I'm a really cruel fanfic writer! PH34R M4H! (Laughs manically) Heh. Well! Thank you! And I updated to show my thanks!

**Tsukiyomi** – But if I hurry and finish, then what will that do? You guys won't have to wait chapter after chapter. Muahah! But seriously…HAVE PATIENCE! Okay. Now read! Mauahaha!

**Ko0Kee Mon$t3r** – If you love it…then BOW DOWN BEFORE IT MORTAL! HAHAHA!

Me: (Comes back with a cookie) ENVY! Why are you sitting at my computer!

Envy: Uh…(Grabs the chibi and runs)

Me: Yeah….(Sits back down at computer) Wanna cookie?

**Prides Tears** – Yay! With all these cinnamon rolls, I'm no longer in debt! But you are! So ha! I laugh at you! AHAHAHH!

Envy: She's learning my technique!

Ed: That's scary.

Envy: Only to you, Chibi-san!

**Pure-reflection** – And was your first priority reading this? (Scary look)

Me: (Taps foot impatiently) ENVY! YOU'RE IN MY SEAT AGAIN!

Envy: Uh…heh? (Gets up from computer chair) I wasn't typing or anything.

Me: My arse you weren't… .

**Thedeathalchemist** – Gah! I love your name! I am the Black Alchemist! It's nice to meet you! We should pair up! How about it? (Smirk)

**Hobosamiam** – Thank you! I'm glad SOMEONE likes my crazy mind! (Glares at Ed

Ed: BUT THEY'RE NOT IN YOUR STORY!

…good point. But you're so kawaii in pain, Edo-kun!

**A. Minamino** – You got your wish. I updated ASAP. Heh. PH34R M4H

**Discalimer:** I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

**Chapter fourteen: Hopeless**

Over a month had past since the kidnapping and there was still no trace of the Fullmetal Alchemist. Just as promised, Al was told but the mentioning of the letters was unthinkable. They didn't even know if Ed was still alive. They stopped getting letters sometime around the middle of last week. Recruits were starting to get annoyed looking for someone and no trace coming up. A lot of them dropped out of the search. There were only a few people who were still going at it. But even they were beginning to lose hope in finding the young alchemist.

"This damn 'needle in the haystack' thing is really starting to bug me," Havoc sighed as he crushed a cigarette on the ground.

"You're not the only one who thinks so," came the reply from Hughes.

"What I don't get is how can we not find him? You'd think he'd be a lot easier to track down. Whoever took him did well to cover their tracks. And think of it this way. What if they move to a completely different location after a day or so?"

There was silence.

-----

A cry escaped from his lips.

"S-stop!" the alchemist cried out as another wound was forced on his already small body.

The teen was so thin; so pale. Blood splattered against his body from the chain. His young body had already been violated so many times; he didn't even know why he bothered fighting at all anymore. All it ever did was cause more pain. He had already given up hope of anyone ever finding him.

Anyone to come and save him from this Hell he managed to get trapped in.

The only thing he fought for now was to keep a small hold on what little dignity he still had. He was beginning to wish that he would have just been left to die the very first night. At least death would have ended all the hurt. How he wished that the next time an attack came it would just finish him off then and there. But anytime he would start to feel faint, he began thinking on reasons why he couldn't die here.

He couldn't let the pain stop him from getting free. He had to get the Philosopher's Stone and return Al's body back. There had to be a fault in the enemy's plans. At least enough to where he could get loose.

But darkness was coming close and he could begin to feel his body losing touch with reality.

"Awe. You're not going to pass out on me now, Are you? We've just started having fun," they grinned.

"Bas-tard…" Ed spat as he clenched his teeth.

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say," they stated in disappointment and footsteps grew closer.

"And you think…wh-at you're doing qual-qualifies as nice?" The chibi growled. "You're just so-me sick bastard who g-gets his jollies from tor-turing others!"

Flesh hit flesh as the thief slapped Ed across the face.

"You must really enjoy all the pain if you just continue to ask for more."

Nails scratched down the alchemist's chest, causing him to cringe and battle against the chains that bound him to escape the hurt. An arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled to meet the other person's body. He could feel their breath only inches away from his face as they spoke.

"But I suppose a little masochist like you loves all this. But it's not like anyone else cares what happens to you. I heard that they're about to give up the search on you. They're getting sick of looking, Edo-kun."

Lips smashed against lips and a tongue invaded the teen's mouth. He muttered a 'no' but that only seemed to grant the other more pleasure. A hand trailed down into the boy's already torn boxers and he struggled once again as fingers began to roam.

"Please!" Ed rasped as the person pulled away from his lips. "Not again…!"

He yelped as a finger entered him and he collapsed against the other's chest.

"You struggle every time, Chibi-san."

"Envy….please…"

--------

Roy slammed down a stack of papers on his desk and cursed. Running his fingers through his hair, he began to scroll down each page again. He read and reread the papers everyday hoping to find some sort or lead to where Ed might be. It wasn't until eight days after the kidnapping that there was a letter stating that Ed had eaten.

But why did the letters stop coming in. That was the only way they were able to keep any type of contact and now…

He knew that others were giving up on the search. To some, they just assumed that he wad dead and that was that. Though…how it had been was when Ed was taken, the killings had stopped. The only thing that could have meant was that they had reached their goal.

Ever since then, Roy continued to hear the argument him and Fullmetal had before this ever went down. That and the wail Ed had released during that day in the hospital. Could all of those accusations have been linked with everything else?

He picked up the stack of letters and began to read through them once more.

---------

"Ah! St-stop it!" Ed screamed as tears ran down his face.

He fell back on the Homunculi's chest as he was rammed again. Envy licked the side of Ed's cheek as he let out another scream. Blood trailed down the teen's inner thighs and nails tore down the side of his body. Envy only laughed and reached into the front of the teen's boxers.

Ed gasped as he shot forward.

"N-no!" he managed to yell. "No! God no!"

"What's the matter, Chibi-san? Don't you want to feel the pleasure, too?" He grinned wickedly.

Ed only moaned as the Homunculi's hand began to pump his now erect organ.

"Yeah…that's what I thought."

Ed fell back onto Envy's chest once again and moaned from the pleasure he'd never even felt before. And he hated himself for it. Just as he hated himself before for so many things. He felt pain and pleasure at the same time and he tried to concentrate on only the pain but failed. The fact that he too was about to come made the other half that Envy was still inside him vanish.

Ed clenched as he dirtied himself and his thief's hand. Envy released soon after, Ed groaning as it happened, but his body clenched again as the second wave flashed over his body.

He felt his body go numb and he lay panting on top of the green-haired Homunculi. Envy retrieved his hand and inserted his first two fingers in Ed's mouth, causing the boy to gag at the taste of his own semen.

"See, Edo-kun? That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Ed only let out a small moan from his throat. His voice escaped him. Otherwise he would have said something to comment.

"Well, let's get you back up so I can make sure you won't run."

Envy pushed the Fullmetal Alchemist off of him and stood, covering himself. He pulled up Ed's left arm and once again, tightened the chain around his wrist. He pulled the chain up until the chibi's feet dangled less than an inch from the ground.

"We can't have you making any transmutation circles, now can we?" He headed towards the wooden door. "Well, this is where I take my leave of you, Chibi-san! But don't fret. I'll be back tomorrow."

And with a grin, he left the alchemist alone in the cold once again.

* * *

Once again. No review, no update! Alright? Okie! Luv ya guys!


	15. Breakthrough

Sorry guys. But I want to update this now so I can't reply to all of your reviews. I WISH I COULD! But hey…I gotta get off. I'm tired. I could reply to some of you, but that would be rude to reply to some and not to all. So gomen nasai.

Anywho. Sorry this took so long and sorry it's kinda short. I wrote this in an hour and a half like…five minutes ago. But I had to get it up. I've suffered from Writers Block. I couldn't even work on my series. So after the disclaimer, please enjoy my story!

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT **own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did…man…could you image a series like **THIS**?

* * *

**Chapter fifteen: Breakthrough**

"How is this possible!" Roy roared at a recruit who stood in his office.

"I'm s-sorry, s-sir!" They sputtered as they held their salute.

"Dismissed!" The raven-haired man ordered and the recruit walked out.

He plopped back down in his chair and ran his fingers through his already, messy hair. He continued to rummage though all the letters. The recruit had just reported that several more people had dropped from the search. On top of that, a very important artifact was found in a dumpster outside a local restaurant. That item was Ed's silver watch.

Getting frustrated, Roy threw the papers; they scattered about the office and he put his head on his desk, slamming his fist down in the process.

_I can't do this anymore!_ His mind screamed. _Everyone's getting tired…even me. I'm sick of this chase. I should … I should just call off the search. There are more important matters to attend to._

With his thoughts finished, he picked up the phone.

----------

Ed panted heavily, his body laying in a mess on the cold floor. Blood leaked from every inch of his body, dried and fresh semen invading the cuts; some of the milky fluid even dripped from his mouth. There were footsteps and Ed was grabbed by his hair and jerked upward.

"Are you having as much fun as I am, Chibi-san?" Envy grinned. "Guess what? You're never going to guess what I found out today."

He let a moment pass before continuing.

"They've given up the search for you," he grinned. "By orders of Colonel Roy Mustang, the search is now over. I guess you're gonna be stuck with me forever. We're going to have so much fun," he grinned. "I'm looking forward to it."

With a laugh, he released the chibi and walked out the door. Ed felt his eyes sting as tears began to fill his eyes. The door slammed shut and he couldn't hold it anymore. He broke down in sobs.

It was the first time he had ever shed tears since being dragged to this unholy place.

He brought his cut arms around his injured legs and let out a cry. It was now he knew that he was never getting out of this place. He would be stuck here forever with that taunting laugh and those amber, cat-like eyes. But that was not the reason that dragged him to tears.

It was the fact that the only reason the search had even continued was because the Colonel ordered it. And this was proof.

Proof enough for the alchemist to know that anything he had felt for the Colonel was never mutual. And now that the search had been called off, he would never get to return Al back to normal. But what made him cry even harder was the fact that he remembered yelling at Roy for something he never did.

He yelled at Roy for causing him all the pain and to him, it was his fault he would be stuck here forever.

He choked down another sob and opened his eyes, seeing that cursed chain that bound him so many times. But it was the hook on the end of it that caught his attention. He reached out his hand for it and winced at the pain from stretching. Finally, he felt his fingers grasp the cold metal and he brought it back to him.

_I'm so sorry, Al,_ he thought with another cry. _But I can't go on like this. I'm never going to get out of this and I'm sorry, brother. I'm sorry for having to leave you alone… Go back to Resembool. You'd be happier with Winry and Pinako…I know you would. And Roy…please forgive me._

He let more tears fall and he finally held the metal hook to his wrist. He closed his eyes and dug the hook into the vein, pulling down.

--------

"Sir!" Riza saluted the Colonel as she stood in his office.

"Yes, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" he asked with a grunt as he read papers that lay on his desk.

"Sir, there's been a breakthrough. Major asked me to deliver these to you," she finished as she handed Roy a white envelope.

He opened the package and read the letter, eyes shooting open. He jumped to his feet immediately.

"Did he say where to meet him?" He asked hastily.

"By the C.R., sir."

Without hesitation, he ran out the office door, the letter still open on his desk with scribble writing.

**_Fullmetal Alchemist: FOUND_**

Roy busted through the double doors to the room to find Havoc and Hughes already there.

"So you say there's been a breakthrough?" He asked as calmly as he could while sitting down.

Hughes nodded.

"We have reason to believe that Ed may be in the abandoned building on Fourth Avenue."

"But isn't that a little—"

"Idiotic to have a hideout there? We thought so too. But then if you think about it, it's the perfect place. It's so obvious that it's too obvious so no one would think to look there. So are you ready to storm the place, Mustang?" Havoc asked as he stared up at Roy who nodded.

* * *

So how'd I do for my chapter that took me an hour and a hlaf to write? (that she finished 5 minutes ago) Shut. Up.

Well...No review...NO UPDATE! You know the drill!


	16. Saved

Konnichiwa all! Been a while and I'm sorry for making you all wait. I've suffered from a bad case of writer's block even with my own stories. Sorry about that. Oh. And I'd reply to all of your reviews but I'm extremely lazy and I want to get this up ASAP. So again; Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Love ya all!

Disclaimer: I still don't own it! (She's a chicken to ask for it. MOO! MOO! CHICKEN! MOO!) Right. . But nope. Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter sixteen: Saved**

A group of military personnel stood outside the building waiting commands to infiltrate the abandoned building. Finally, a voice came through, giving the order and the head nodded to the others. They kicked down the door and stormed through the building, aiming at anything that moved. As each room was searched with a group of no less than three people per, they gave the go to say that it was clear.

They searched the building from top to bottom, still not discovering the young alchemist. Finally a voice came over one of the intercoms, stating the finding. Several personnel came into the room, one in particular who could only stare at the body, which had others around it, checking for a pulse.

The body was then carried out of the room.

-----------------------

Four hours later there was some of the military hanging outside of a hospital door, waiting impatiently for someone to emerge. After countless hours of waiting, a man in a white coat finally exited the room.

"He lost a lot of blood, some internal bleeding, and several infected wounds, but he'll be okay," the doctor said as he looked up from his clipboard.

"What a relief," Riza sighed. Hughes nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"The kid's strong. That's a given."

"He should be awake by tomorrow. You can go in and see him if you wish," and with that said, the doctor turned and walked down the hall.

"I'm just glad he's okay. Right now though, we should let him rest," Riza said as she looked at the group. They all turned and started to walk, but a raven-haired male stayed behind. Riza turned. "Coming, Colonel?"

"I'm going to check up on him. You know, make sure nothing happens this time." The blonde lieutenant only nodded as she faced the other way and continued walking. Roy twisted the knob on the door and walked in, closing it quietly behind him. He walked over to the bed that the young alchemist lay on and ran his hand through the blonde hair, looking at the teen with a soft expression.

Ed turned his head to the side, mumbling a 'please stop' as a look of pain washed over his sleeping face. Roy's soft expression turned to an expression of sorrow as he leaned down and kissed the boy on his forehead. The blonde relaxed and went back to a relaxed pose. Roy, for some reason, couldn't help but feel guilty.

He removed his hand from Ed's forehead, causing the boy to flinch again. "Don't leave me," he quivered. The Colonel looked at him, touching the boy's cheek.

"I won't leave you again. I promise."

He grabbed a chair that was at the other end of the room and put it next to the bed, sitting down. He grabbed Ed's hand that lay limply by the edge of the bed.

It wasn't until morning that someone finally came in, and that was the nurse at six o'clock. She found Roy asleep on the edge of the bed, his hand still on Fullmetal's. She only laughed silently to herself, refilled the IV, and left. The raven-haired man awoke later to the noise of a large suit of armor entering the room.

"Colonel?" Al asked as the door shut behind him. Roy leaned back in the chair and rubbed his eyes, turning to face him. "Has brother woken yet?" Roy only shook his head.

"But they say he should be up sometime today."

"Oh. Okay. So uh…how long have you been here?"

"Since about six o'clock yesterday evening. Just keeping a close eye on him."

Al only nodded.

"I know!" He hyped. "I'll get him some cinnamon rolls! That ought to cheer him up when he wakes up!" The suit of armor opened and ran out the door, letting it close on the way out.

Ed turned in the bed, distracting the Colonel. He turned onto his side, lying on his arm.

_At least now it looks as though he's having a peaceful sleep_, Roy thought as he looked back at the teen.

Ed had scars on both sides of his face, bandages now wrapped around his upper body and neck, as well as his legs and arm.

Roy touched the side of Ed's face once more and began to stroke his cheek with his thumb. "I'm so glad that I didn't lose you," he smiled, looking down at the boy's face. He kissed him on the cheek. As he pulled back, he turned again and cringed, his eyes slowly opening. Ed turned his head to the side, his vision blurry. His eyes began to focus on the figure that was on his left.

"Roy?" He whispered as the Colonel smiled, fighting back tears of joy that threatened to fall. Ed groaned. "Where am I?" He clamped his eyes shut. "Please don't hurt me."

The tears that threatened to fall finally fell as Roy began to caress Ed's cheek. "I'm not going to hurt you, Ed. You're safe now," he spoke, his voice soft. Ed cringed as he started to sit up, coming to an upright position.

"They said you gave up the search," he stated quietly, looking at the bed sheets. "That you were tired of looking for me." Tears splashed onto the covers.

Roy grabbed the side of Ed's face and had him look into his black eyes. "I'm sorry, Edward. I know that words are cheap, but I am sorry." He began to force down a cry. "I didn't know."

Ed redirected his eyes back to the bed, Roy's light touch still forcing him to keep his head in the same direction. "You don't have any reason to apologize, Roy. I – I accused you of something you never did," he began to cry. "I wouldn't have been surprised if you never would have searched for me in the beginning. I just…wanted to see you again," he cried as he pulled his face away and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

Roy cupped Ed's face in his hands and planted a kiss on his lips. Pulling back, he wrapped his arms around Ed and embraced him, Ed doing much the same.

"I missed you so much," Roy said quietly. "I love you so much." Ed muffled a sob in Roy's shirt. They released each other and Roy gathered to his feet. "I better go tell everyone that you're alright. They'll be happy to hear it."

"And what of Al?"

"He's been and said he was going to get you—" he stopped in mid-sentence. "I don't want to spoil it for you," he grinned.

"And you're still a cold-hearted bastard," Ed laughed as he shook his head. "But one that I love, nonetheless."

"I'll be back in later to check on you again. But the moment you're better you're returning back to work, got it?" He said with that smirk of his.

"I'm looking so forward to it, _Colonel_," Ed put emphasis on the word Colonel.

Roy kissed Ed on the lips once more.

"Damn straight." With that, the raven-haired male grinned and walked out of the hospital door, leaving behind a rather content Ed.

* * *

Once again! No review, no update! Mauahahah! Lol! 


	17. Suspicion

**GOMEN!** I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've been so busy what with school and all! Plus, I'm trying to study because next semester I have three core classes to take out of four classes. Most of all, math because I'm not doing to well in that class...I only have a B! That won't get me into Harvard, Duke, OR Yale! (groans) Anywho. I would reply to all you guys but I'm trying to get this updated ASAP before you turn into an angry mob and kill me! So please enjoy after the disclaimer!

Oh...and if you read this, **L-san! **(yes. I am talking to you, Laur---) anywho. I demand you let me read A Higher Love! I don't care if you haven't finished it! I WANT IT! But anywho...I hope that you are reading this. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the original characters...(Unfortunately) Lol!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter seventeen: Suspicion**

Ed's head jerked back to the door, as it swung open. The suit of armor stood in the doorway with a rather large, brown paper bag. "Brother! You're awake!" Al's chipper voice rolled out. "So how are you feeling?" He asked, setting down the large bag.

"Alright." Just glad to be out, he thought to himself. "So, what's with the bag?" He asked, eyeing the brown bag with a suspicious glare. Al turned his attention to the bag.

"Oh! I got you some cinnamon roles," he replied as he picked one out of the bag. "I figured that you would probably want some." He handed it to Ed who just smiled.

"Thanks, I'm starving," he replied as he took a bite. He paused as his stomach let out a loud rumble. He laughed nervously.

"Nii-san…"

"Well, when I've only been hooked up to this stupid IV, what do you expect?"

"That's also to help you recover."

"I know. But I hate needles!" He growled as he threatened to rip the IV from his wrist.

"Nii-san!" Al shouted.

They began to quarrel of removing the IV. Ed continued to rant that all he needed was some food; all the while Al kept saying that he needed the machine. However, as usual, Ed lost the battle and he finally mumbled that he would just leave it be.

"I Still hate needles," he mumbled.

"Get over it. So, is there anything else that you need?"

Ed thought for a moment.

"Besides to get out of this godforsaken hospital?"

"Nii-san…"

"Well, I'm not getting any younger or any more patient," he snorted. "Okay, but we could at least catch up on some unfinished reading."

"Then I'll head over to the library. Think you'll be okay, brother?"

Ed grinned.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself," he replied as Al walked out the door. "Hopefully," he added to himself.

---------------------------

Roy walked down the sidewalks with his hands stuffed into his pockets. His usual looked played on his face, but inside he could not have been happier. Ed was fine, the paperwork was done for the day. The day could not have been better. Now all that was on his agenda was to report to the others that Ed was up and well.

He stopped by a familiar ally. Sighing he looked down that dreary path to see boxes and broken windows on the side buildings. A fence at the end of the ally would stop any escape for a trapped animal…or human. He took a breath and headed down the path, stopping when he got to the area in which he found Ed.

He looked down, seeing stained blood on the concrete. It was strange how the rain had not washed it away. It was as if someone wanted them to remember. He knelt down and touched the area. He wished that he could just wash it off the ground, letting it take the horrible memories with it. He glanced behind him when he heard footsteps.

"Why are you here, Colonel?"

Roy gathered back to his feet.

"I should ask you the same question," he grinned as he turned to face Hughes.

"Just heading over to the hospital to see if Edward was finally awake," came the reply as Roy walked up to the Major.

"Good news about that. He is and he's recovering. I suppose Al's back there by now. Went to get his brother some food."

Maes nodded. "That's good to hear. So what about you, Roy? How do you feel about it?"

"I'm just glad that the kid didn't get himself killed."

"He's a strong boy, that one," Maes confirmed as he shook his head, smiling.

"He is." He glanced at Roy. "Let's take a walk, shall we?" Roy just nodded.

------------------------

Riza entered the Colonel's office and set some papers on his desk. When she turned, she knocked a folder down. She turned to retrieve it and stopped when she saw what it was. The letters that they continued to receive when Ed was missing. With each letter, there was a report. She stacked them back up and laid them on the desk.

When she turned she saluted as a familiar face entered the room. "Good evening, Lieutenant."

"General Hughes," she replied as he motioned and she ceased her salute.

"I take it the daily reports?" He asked as he walked over to the desk and flipped through the large stack of papers that Riza laid on his desk only moments ago.

"Yes sir. All the daily activity."

"Incuding—"

"Yes sir. That too."

Maes smiled warmly. "Well then! I need your opinion, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Sir?"

He shoved a photo in front of her face. "Don't you think she's the most adorable, sweet, and precious girl you've ever seen!" He hyped as Riza shot him a glare.

"Of course sir. My answer is the same as it was yesterday…and the day before that. And the day before that. And the day before that…"

"But she's so precious!" He squealed as he hugged the image. "You know, her birthday is coming up and I got the cutest stuffed animal for her! It's a big white bunny with it's cute little pink nose and it's adorable marbled eyes!"

"That's nice sir. But if you excuse me, I do have work I must return to," she finished as she saluted and headed towards the door but Hughes stopped her.

"I do have one more question, Lieutenant. Is there any information on the culprit with Ed's case?"

There was an uneasy pause.

"I'm sorry, sir. But nothing has been reported. We can't find any form of trace that would lead us to who did this. Good evening, sir."

* * *

I am terribly sorry for the cliffy! But you will never know what happens unless...Ah screw it. No review, no update! 


	18. Perfected

I know that the vast majority of you probably want to strangle me for not updating in so long, but I've been so busy with school work and outside activities, I just haven't had time to get on the computer! (Bows 1000 times) I would just like to say that this IS the last chapter for this story, and if I do write a sequal, I promise that I'll update frequently. Anywho. I thank all of you who have stuck with me through all this and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you! I took me a few days, but here it is! After the disclaimer, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ANY Fullmetal Alchemist characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter eighteen: Perfected**

"You really don't understand the concept, Roy," Maes stated, shaking his head. "You have to get into his head."

Roy glanced over at Hughes, a slight amount of annoyance showing. "Whatever you say, General."

"Awe. Don't use such a formal name. You're among friends." Hughes grinned his usual, lopsided grin with his eyes shut. Roy only sighed and shook his head, nodding slightly.

Currently, it seemed the only thing that the General was interested in talking about was to see if he got anything out of Ed. To Roy, having Hughes talk about his daughter would be less annoying. With the condition the chibi was left it, he would rather not discuss the topic. Yet Maes pressed onward, as if testing the Colonel's nerves.

"If you had him interrogated, I'm sure he'd finally give in."

"Can we just drop it, Hughes? It's been a long day and I'd really like to stop this discussion."

He pouted slightly. "You're no fun, Roy. C'mon. What's really on you're mind? You can say it." Roy just faced back to the front with an agitated look playing on his handsome features. "Upset because he was fucked besides someone other than you?" Roy's black eyes shot open as he turned sharply to face the General and watched that same face begin to slowly take on shape.

The hospital door creaked open and Ed shot up at once. He let out a whoosh of air when he saw that it was Lieutenant Hawkeye and Maes Hughes. Hughes gave his one-handed wave as Riza walked over to Ed's bedside.

"How are you feeling, Edward?"

The chibi gave her a reassuring smile with his reply. "Everything okay here." He let a clam expression follow afterwards. "What about you guys? Everything going alright at Headquarters?"

"Same ol'. Same ol'," Hughes replied as he, too, walked over to the bedside. "Oh! And good news! They said you'll be able to leave later on today. That is, if you're feeling up to it."

He let a stern expression play on his features. That expression received an innocent smile from Ed, guilty played.

"You bet! I can't wait to get out of here." He nodded his head. "The sooner the better."

"That's to be expected from you, Edward," Riza said as she gave a short smile.

For all truth to be unveiled, the chibi's biggest worry was being let out of the hospital. That would make him vulnerable once again, leaving him in the clutches of the horrid homunculi. However, if he even saw Envy again, he would be sure to make him regret it. That wretched smirk would be removed from his godforsaken face. Nonetheless…

"So what's the colonel up to?" Ed asked, referring to Roy.

Riza looked at him oddly, and Hughes, noticing the lieutenant's look, decided to answer for the both of them.

"Dunno. Haven't seen him for a while now. Last time I saw him, he was here, watching you for the night."

Ed shook his head.

"That's can't be right. When he left he said he was going to see you guys."

Maes and Riza exchanged glances.

"Maybe we missed him?" Hughes shrugged, however, though his tone sounded as if he was just going to pass it off, his body movements said differ.

After that, Hughes began to shift nervously and Riza continued to keep glancing at the door. Ed decided to end this.

"You guys can go on ahead and head out. I'll probably be let out in a few hours."

"Are you sure, Ed?" Maes asked with a serious, yet nervous, expression.

"Yeah. I'll meet you guys back at H.Q later."

"If you're sure," the Major said as he began to head for the door. Riza bowed and gave Ed a farewell as she left and right as Hughes was to leave, he stopped and spoke over his shoulder. "Take care, Ed."

Ed only nodded as the door shut behind Maes.

(Sou asobi datta  
Sukima no tada umeta dake  
KIZU tsuketa kokoro wo iyashite)

------

Roy dropped his weapon while he ran; realizing that he was now out of bullets and the extra weight was weighing him down. Well, he knew who was responsible for Ed, the only flaw was that he was about to be taken care of so he would never slip up.

He skidded to a stop directly in front of the homunculi. Envy outstretched his hand and gripped the collar of Roy's uniform.

"Why run? C'mon now. Even the chibi didn't run this much. You're actually tiring me out."

"Would you just stay the hell away?" Roy asked forcibly as he brought up his leg and kicked Envy away from him.

He took off once more, this time he dove into a local bakery loaded with customers. Some looked at him strangely and he gave an innocent smile and a wave.

"Everything's all right here, folks!" He grinned as he held up a hand, as one would to surrender. As they turned back to their own business, Roy heard a voice by his ear.

"Fine. I won't do anything to you here. I guess I'll just go back for chibi-san."

Roy spun around, only to see that the green-haired homunculi had vanished. He gritted his teeth and took off out of the store, heading for the hospital.

He intercepted Hughes and Riza on the way, and had them run back to the hospital with them, explaining it all on the way.

"Yes!" Ed hyped as he signed a release form. "Freedom!" His arm was now in a sling and he was using crutches, but overall, he was still as sane as one would be after…point made.

Right as he exited the hospital, he saw the three military members exit a vehicle and head for him. He gave a smile and a wave, now nervous.

_Great! What is it now?_

The three ran up to him, thankful that he was all right and surrounded him. After convincing them that he wouldn't need protective custody (I've been watching Law & Order too much lately) he headed back to the car with them.

"I'll be fine! The apartment is right around the block. And besides, Al should be back soon. He'll drop by here first, though because he originally went to the library to pick up some books." He said convincingly.

Riza shook her head but agreed.

"If you're sure you can handle everything, Edward."

"Don't worry!" He smiled.

"Take care of yourself then, Ed," Maes practically commanded as he climbed into the car after Hawkeye.

Roy stood there for a moment and then shook his head to Hughes and Riza. "I'm gonna head over with Ed. After all, he may trip over a crack and hurt himself," he said as he flashed a grin towards the chibi who shot him a dirty look.

"All right. But be careful you two."

The car door shut and they left, but not before waving through the window; at least Maes did, anyway.

Ed glanced up at Roy once the car was out of sight.

"So where did you really go?" He asked with a look of concern.

Roy just grinned and looked down, replying 'nothing.'

"Don't lie! I'm not a kid, Colonel."

Roy sighed and told him…everything. At the end of it, Ed was staring at the ground, mumbling 'bastard' to the vacant Envy.

Roy wrapped his arm around Ed's shoulder as they began to head back to the apartment.

Above them, sitting high on a rooftop, Envy sat with Lust and Gluttony, staring down at the unsuspecting couple. Envy pouted as he sat with his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand.

"I thought for sure I had him, too! Damn that Roy Mustang for interfering. I should have just taken care of him…"

Lust laughed to herself.

"Well, that's what you get, Envy, for playing around. Had you have just finished off the Fullmetal Alchemist in the beginning, we'd be through with this."

Envy turned his head towards Lust and stared up at her, his cat-like eyes reflecting the sunlight. "I was just trying to have some fun."

Lust just sighed and stared down below at the two once more. "So what now, Envy? Are you giving up?"

Envy looked back down and let his grin etch across this face.

"Oh no. Sooner or later, Edo-kun will be mine. But my first mission…if to take care of that colonel…and everyone that currently surrounds Ed. So I guess I have to get to Roy first. That Major...Major Hughes…he'll be first. Then Roy…then I'll get to my sweet, sweet chibi-san."

Lust just nodded. "Don't get caught, Envy. Father wouldn't like it." She turned to Gluttony. "Let's go, Gluttony." They walked away, leaving Envy to stare at the walking Roy and Ed.

He began to rock back and forth, singing:

"Hey my baby

Even if you think mutually

The lie is used for the mind.

You're my special You're my bad boy

Don't tell a lie anymore to me

It only has a word to arrange it easily.

Hey babe just my hot boy

To you who wants to compromise only even a little

I just want you babe

You're my bad boy "All of me is not caught.

Hey babe just my hot boy

I want you to try to watch again.

I just want you babe

You're my bad boy."

He stopped suddenly and grinned once more. "The game's only just begun, chibi-san."

* * *

From Koda Kumi's song: **Lies. **

Wow. I still can't believe this is the last chapter of the story. Anywho. I came up with a title to the maybe sequal! If I do make a sequal, it'll be up one week from today. And the title? There's5 ideas. So in the reviews, tell me which you think I should use and I'll pick the one that recieve the most votes!

A.Take Back

B. Hunting the Hunter

C. Tainting the Tainted

D. 精神犠牲 (Soul Sacrifice)

E. Diffused Reflection

So, as usual, review! Or I may just change my mind on doing a sequal...or is that what you all want? (Looks around suspiciously) I SEE THROUGH YOU! Oh! And here! (Hands out cookies to reviewers) My "Final Chapter Cookies" Like'em?

**Thank you all for sticking with me through all this time!**


End file.
